


my soul is fed with needle and thread

by Salty_Cro



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Background Relationships, Designer!Gabriel Reyes, M/M, McHanzo - Freeform, Model!Akande Ogundimu, Symbra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-02-14 15:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13010307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salty_Cro/pseuds/Salty_Cro
Summary: Gabriel is a tired designer with eccentric aesthetic habits and Akande is a sought after, hard to work with model. Together they must put together the best fashion show of the season, if not the year, to show up Gabriel’s ex.





	1. Meeting the Model

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone, this is going to be a multichapter akandriel fic. i personally am a huge fashion fan and a designer myself, so this is going to be exciting for me. i was inspired by gabriel's apparent love for fashion as shown in the uprising and masquerade comics. enjoy :D

Gabriel sighed and dropped his pencil on the desk.

 

“Can’t we get Amelie in on this? I need someone who actually knows what they’re doing,” Gabriel asked hopelessly.

 

“Sorry Gabe, she’s out working for Shimada this season,” Sombra replied, “But I’ve got a few agencies on hold who say they’ve got models for you.”

 

“Who?” Gabriel demanded.

 

Sombra waved her notepad around. “Well, there’s Oxton, but she’s a little too sporty and Amelie will be mad you’re hiring her,” she said.

 

“Yeah, and you know,” Gabriel insinuated, stroking his beard. Sombra nodded and flipped the page of her notepad.

 

“Then there’s Ziegler--wait, nevermind, she’s with O’Deorain this season. And, let’s see, who else--oh, then there’s Ogundimu.”

 

“Wait, _Ogundimu_ wants to work with _me_?” Gabriel interrupted.

 

“Well, he was fired from his last gig this season for critiquing the style too much, so he’s free. I’m guessing he’s who you want, then?” Sombra said.

 

“Jeez, I can’t believe I’m gonna be working with Akande Ogundimu. How has no one else picked him up yet?” Gabriel realized.

 

“Well, apparently, everyone else hates him. As good as he makes everything look, he’s kind of an asshole,” Sombra explained. Gabriel rested his head on his hand as Sombra left to go call the agency.

 

“Guess I better get working, then,” Gabriel said.

 

“Oh, and jefe.” Sombra poked her head back in the door. “Try not to piss him off. He’s a valuable asset to have on our side.”

 

Gabriel didn’t need her to finish the statement. It was no secret around the office that Gabriel’s ex, Jack Morrison, would be funding Talon Fashion’s biggest rival, Overwatch Designs. Winston, their head designer, was a good man, but he was somewhat naive and unfortunately, Gabriel had to take him down. The best way to do this was to outshine him with their annual fall fashion show, often the showiest and most elaborate of any season.

 

In order to have the best fashion show, you had to have the best models. A show could have all the lights and music, but if the models were uncoordinated, then it was all for naught. It was important that Gabriel have as many professionals as he could get his hands on, which was a bit difficult to do for a smaller company like Talon. Luckily, Overwatch was about the same size, so their models were about the same level.

 

Gabriel stared down at the semi-traced croquis in front of him, willing it to transfer a design from his brain to the paper. It was useless. The half-sketched body did nothing to ease his design block. Gabriel crumpled up the tracing paper and threw it into the recycling bin, laying his head on the desk.

 

~-~

 

Gabriel sketched out a few more designs before Akande got there the next week. None of them were runway worthy. Gabriel wondered whether he should just quit and become a department store cashier already.

 

Finally, Akande showed up in the lobby. As soon as he walked through the doors, Sombra was already dialing Gabriel’s extension. Of course, Gabriel already knew he was there, as he had been glancing out the windows of his top floor office all day anxiously waiting for his star model to arrive. Akande was immediately directed to Gabriel.

 

When Akande Ogundimu walked through the door of Gabriel's office, Gabriel was there waiting for him. They shook hands and sat down at Gabriel's desk.

 

“It is very nice to meet you, I look forward to working with you,” Gabriel greeted.

 

“The same to you. I have heard about your work,” Akande replied.

 

“Good things, I hope?” Gabriel asked.

 

“Great things. Of course, others might not think so,” Akande said. They both chuckled.

 

They chatted for a minute about the fashion industry and how people are so scared to be different. Then Akande asked a question the made Gabriel want to dissipate into the air and never come back.

 

“So,” Akande said, “May I see the designs you have been working on so far?”

 

Gabriel swallowed. “Ah. I have a few designs I have sketched out, just preliminary ideas really, but I don't think they're really runway worthy--”

 

“There is no need to be so anxious, my friend. I'm sure anything you do will be better than those boring designers,” Akande assured him.

 

Gabriel still was on edge as he pulled out the binder from his desk. He laid it open on his desk and flipped slowly through the pages. He glanced up at Akande’s face. He didn't look impressed, but he didn't look deterred either.

 

“This is what I have so far, but by next week I'll have everything ready and I will go order fabric and start working,” Gabriel promised.

 

“I understand you normally work with Amelie. I will say, my habits are a bit different from hers. I would like to be involved in the design process. I want to contribute to the evolution of fashion as a style, and as an industry. And I think you can help me with it,” Akande explained.

 

“Well, what do you think of these? I'm sure with your expertise, we could turn them into something reasonable,” Gabriel asked.

 

“Reasonable is not what I expect. I require greatness,” Akande replied. Gabriel understood now why everyone called him an asshole. But he didn't quite agree.

 

“Of course. We need the best,” Gabriel said, the spark back in his eye. He was remembering why he even hired Akande in the first place.

 

“Oh, I see. You have a personal stake in this,” Akande observed. Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

 

“Will that be a problem?” Gabriel asked. He wished he didn't need Akande's help so much.

 

“Of course not. If anything, it guarantees our success,” Akande said with a calculating smirk.

 

“Alright. Well, I think that's all I have to say. Do you have any questions?” Gabriel asked.

 

“I do not think so. I will call if I think of anything,” Akande said.

 

“Thank you so much for coming,” Gabriel said. They both stood up and walked to the door. “I take it you're in a hotel?”

 

“Yes, I am in a suite at the Aliante,” Akande said. Gabriel was impressed; even as the boss he wouldn't be able to afford more than a few nights at a suite at that hotel.

 

“Do you want my secretary to drive you? It isn't too far from here,” Gabriel offered.

 

“Ah, yes, thank you,” Akande said.

 

They walked out the door to the elevator. They went down to the lobby, where Sombra was tapping away at the computer. Gabriel walked up to the front desk.

 

“Hey Som, can you drive him to the Aliante?” Gabriel asked. Sombra looked up at him. They both knew it wasn't a question.

 

“Ooh, the Aliante, fancy,” Sombra said. Gabriel glared at her. “Sure jefe, just let me grab my coat.”

 

“Thank you,” Gabriel said. He turned back to Akande with a fake smile. “Sombra here will drive you there. Feel free to call us if you need anything.”

 

“Of course. Thank you, Gabriel,” Akande said graciously.

 

Sombra started to lead Akande out to her car. Before she could, Gabriel stopped her. Akande stood purposefully out of earshot.

 

“Please do not ruin this for us,” Gabriel hissed.

 

“Of course not, jefe. Besides, I can see you like him. You need someone to make Jack jealous anyway,” Sombra said insubordinately. Gabriel frowned. They could talk about it when she got back. Gabriel released Sombra and stepped away, the same fake smile on his face.

 

“I will see you tomorrow to check up on progress, yes?” Akande implied.

 

“Yes. Have a good day, and try to get some rest. You know it will be a while until you'll get the chance again,” Gabriel chuckled. Akande smiled charmingly, waved, and followed Sombra out the door.

 

As they were leaving, Gabriel’s phone vibrated. Gabriel opened the text.

 

Jesse: Hey papa just telling you im spending the night at hanzo’s

 

Gabriel sighed. The kid didn’t even live with Gabriel anymore, but he still felt the need to tell him where he was. It made sense; the kid came from a rough background. It was for the best they both knew where the other was at any given moment. Gabriel texted back:

 

Gabriel: Ok mijo, im still at the office.

 

Jesse texted back immediately.

 

Jesse: Som told me you were working with Akande Ogundimu. Kind of a big shot huh

 

Gabriel frowned. Of course Sombra would spread the news as soon as she had it.

 

Gabriel: Yes, and you’ll probably get to meet him. We need you on set design.

Jesse: Sounds good pops, ttyl 

Gabriel set down his phone on Sombra’s desk and slipped behind it. He would hold things down until she came back.

 

Once he opened up Sombra’s emails, he noticed her inbox background was a picture of her, Gabriel, and Jesse at a theme park. Gabriel remembered the day clearly. Jesse was only twenty at the time, and Sombra was only thirteen. They both had pleaded with him, complaining that they had never been to a theme park, so Gabriel had begrudgingly taken them. It was surprisingly not bad, minus the lines and how expensive everything was. Gabriel was somewhat touched that Sombra had chosen that picture for her background. 

 

Nonetheless, he scrolled through the inbox, checking for emails from the fabric house and his machine supplier. He needed a few new machines after Maximilien had broken one trying to fix the tension. Also, the thread salesman was supposed to be coming soon. They had a lot to do before the fashion show in four weeks.

 

Gabriel knew he was cutting it close with just four weeks, and he should have started earlier, but he had some designs that didn’t make it into last season he could tailor to fit fall. Now he was stressing and hoping it didn’t show in his fashion show. He had to show up that stupid prick--No. Gabriel was above that. He was doing this for himself, because he enjoyed it. Ruining Jack was just a bonus. As Gabriel was scrolling, a familiar name caught his eye. 

 

“Vaswani,” he muttered, trying to remember where he had heard it. Then it clicked. Sombra was communicating with one of the biggest names in cyber technical fashion. Satya Vaswani was Vishkar Creation’s best designer. The email had already been read, so Gabriel clicked on it to see what it said.

 

It read: “We have received your designs and are currently reviewing them. Thank you for your submission. Our clients will appreciate this fresh perspective. Satya Vaswani, Vishkar Creations. PS: Personally, I truly like the designs, and more than those, you.”

 

Gabriel then read Sombra’s reply.

 

Sombra had replied: “Thank you for your consideration. We appreciate your time and hope that our designs are worthy of your attention. We would love to hear back from you soon. Sombra Reyes, Talon Fashion. PS: Would you like to get coffee sometime, Ms. Vaswani?”

 

Gabriel couldn’t believe it. Not only was she submitting designs to an enemy, but she was fraternizing with them. Gabriel really did need to speak with her when she got back.

 

As if on cue, Sombra waltzed in the door like she had just won the lottery. Gabriel glared at her from the rolling chair behind the desk. She dropped her air of joy, but the knowing smile on her face only grew.

 

“Sombra, would you please come talk to me in my office?” Gabriel suggested.

 

“Of course, jefe, lead the way,” she grinned.

 

Gabriel and Sombra took the elevator up to Gabriel’s office. When they got there, Gabriel shut the door and sat down at his desk. Sombra sat elegantly in the chair on the other side of it.

 

“So, I checked your emails today,” Gabriel started.

 

“Which is an invasion of privacy,” Sombra added.

 

“What you’re doing on company time is my business, so technically, it is not,” Gabriel said, “Now, on the one hand, I am mad that you submitted designs to one of our rivals. On the other hand, good job getting a date with Satya Vaswani!”

 

Gabriel held up his hand for a high five. Sombra sat, stunned, for a moment, before slapping Gabriel’s hand with hers.

 

“Thanks, jefe. Besides, won’t it be good? I can get all their secrets,” Sombra said.

 

“You know, I take it back. If you’re just dating her for that, I rescind my congratulations,” Gabriel said. 

 

“No no no, she’s really cute and I like her a lot. I was just trying to justify it to you,” Sombra quickly switched over.

 

“Okay, then congratulations,” Gabriel nodded.

 

“Well, she hasn’t replied yet, so maybe she’ll turn me down,” Sombra said.

 

“If she does, she’s not worth your time. But I’m sure she will, she already said she likes you,” Gabriel reasoned.

 

“Thanks, jefe. Now if you will excuse me, I gotta go find out if she responded. See ya later,” Sombra said. She left the room quickly, practically skipping. Gabriel sighed.

 

Gabriel was happy for Sombra. He really was. He just wondered if it was too late for him to be that giddy for love aga


	2. Deadly Designs

Gabriel came in to work the next morning with a cup of coffee and a deep frown on his face. He had woken up late, he couldn’t find his sketchbook or his phone, and his car wouldn’t start. To sum it all up, he was having a pretty shitty day.

 

Gabriel stormed up to his office, passing Sombra without a second thought. He hadn’t heard from Jesse, so he assumed he was still at Hanzo’s place. Gabriel didn’t care that much at the moment, Jesse was an adult who could take care of himself. As Gabriel sat down at his desk and opened his sketchbook, he realized he had grabbed the wrong one. It was from two springs ago, and it was atrocious. Gabriel closed it with a groan and sipped his coffee. It burned his tongue.

 

“Heads up, jefe, Ogundimu’s on his way up,” Sombra phoned him. Gabriel groaned louder. Today was just going to be awful.

 

Gabriel watched through the one-way glass door of his office as the elevator opened, letting Akande out. Gabriel waited for Akande to knock on the door before he stood up to get it. When he did, he noticed that Akande was primly dressed in a fitted English cut suit. Gabriel also noticed how truly tall Akande was. Gabriel considered himself fairly tall, but Akande towered over him. Gabriel also vaguely noticed that the suit was _very_ flattering.

 

“Gabriel, I do think that if you are going to stare at me all day that the light by the window is much better for my skin tone,” Akande suggested. Gabriel shook himself out of his thoughts and looked up at Akande’s face.

 

“Sorry, I’m a bit out of sorts, I left my sketchbook at home and I lost my phone, so I’m not really  focusing well,” Gabriel explained, “Please come in, have a seat, I’ll see if I can find my other binder.”

 

Akande sat down in the chair across from Gabriel. He was patient while Gabriel dug through drawers trying to find his backup notebook. After a few minutes, Gabriel was still searching. Akande cleared his throat.

 

“Sorry to keep you waiting, I know you’re a busy man,” Gabriel said.

 

“There is no need to be sorry. But I do think we should start from scratch, no? Especially if you cannot find your sketchbook,” Akande proposed.

 

“Oh. Sure. Yes, if you want to do that, we can start from scratch. Thank you for being patient with me,” Gabriel said. He slid an empty sketchbook, brand new, from the drawer he had just opened. He flipped up the second page, put the croquis under it, and put the page back down. He never drew on the first page, as he considered it bad luck.

 

So what were you thinking?” Gabriel asked.

 

“You are the designer,” Akende replied.

 

“And you wanted to be involved in the design process,” Gabriel retorted.

 

“Fair enough,” Akande said, “From what I have heard, spikes are in this season. Also royal jewel tones, and cloaks. Some base clothes we should use are halter tops, dark neutrals, and lace-up items like leggings and boots.”

 

“A good season for the goths,” Gabriel commented. Akande snickered.

 

“Yes, it would seem so,” Akande said, “Wouldn’t that put this season under your expertise?”

 

“Indeed it would. Now, I’m thinking we should start with the cloaks. Crushed velvet and satin, right?” Gabriel said.

 

“Yes, and leather. That's making a comeback as well, I forgot to mention,” Akande agreed.

 

“Leather is always in,” Gabriel nodded, “So we’ll do a line of cloaks, then a line of dresses, I think we might also be able to fit in a couple outfits in if we have time.”

 

“Yes. So, let’s get started, shall we?” Akande said. Gabriel started sketching before he was even done talking.

 

~-~

 

By noon, Akande had moved around to sit with Gabriel on his side of the desk so they could better work together. Gabriel didn’t mind; in fact, it made it easier for either of them to point out flaws in the design. That was definitely the only reason, not because Akande’s leg kept brushing his and they both were leaning over the paper, their faces close. No, Gabriel didn’t even notice that. He was focused entirely on his--no, _their_ design.

 

“Hey, after we finish this, would you let me take you to lunch? It’s the least I can do, since you helped me get over my designer’s block,” Gabriel asked.

 

“That sounds wonderful,” Akande replied. Gabriel felt warmth in his chest, like he was genuinely happy for once.

 

They finished choosing the palette for a design and took the elevator down to the lobby. Sombra waved at them, then winked at Gabriel when Akande’s back was turned.

 

“We’re going to lunch, so if any calls come in tell them I’m not here,” Gabriel said. Sombra nodded and gave an enthusiastic thumbs up.

 

“Thanks, Som,” Gabriel said. He opened the door and held it for Akande. Akande thanked him and they walked to Gabriel’s car.

 

They drove in silence, the only sound being the alternative rock station playing quietly on the radio. It wasn’t a long drive to the place they were going. Gabriel hoped the person he wanted to talk to was there. Unfortunately, this lunch had to double as a business venture. Gabriel parked at the front of the building.

 

“This place isn’t very fancy, I hope you don’t mind. A friend of mine works here, and the food is good,” Gabriel explained, “But I know you must be used to fancy restaurants.”

 

“This place is fine. It smells delicious,” Akande said.

 

It was true. The scent of cinnamon sugar wafted out the door into the breezy LA air. Gabriel was looking forward to eating. Again, he held the door for Akande.

 

When they walked in, Lucio greeted them from behind the counter. Gabriel also saw one of his own employees, Ryan Hersteller, sitting at the counter with a plate of fries.

 

“Hello, Lucio,” Gabriel greeted, “How are you doing?”

 

“I’m good, your guy Ryan here has been entertaining me. Business is a little slow, but that’s just how it is on Thursday afternoons,” Lucio replied with a laugh.

 

“Akande, meet Lucio. Lucio, this is Akande Ogundimu. He’s working with me this season,” Gabriel introduced. Lucio let out a gasp.

 

“ _The_ Akande Ogundimu?” Lucio asked, skating out from behind the counter to shake Akande’s hand.

 

“The very same,” Akande smiled.

 

“I’m a big fan. I mean, I admire your work,” Lucio said.

 

“And I have heard some of your music. It is good,” Akande said. Lucio blinked in surprise.

 

“Uh, so what are you guys in the mood for? We got--” Lucio started, remembering he was supposed to be doing his job.

 

“It’s fine, Lucio, we can read the menu. Go tell the internet that Akande likes your music,” Gabriel said, “If you don’t mind, of course.”

 

“Why would I mind helping a young artist grow a following?” Akande raised an eyebrow.

 

“Thank you, Mr. Ogundimu,” Lucio said. He hurriedly skated into the back room, Ryan snickering behind him.

 

“Kids these days,” Gabriel said nostalgically.

 

“Were we not once like that?” Akande mused, “So young, so excited to be discovered?”

 

“Yeah, I remember,” Gabriel agreed. In his head, he lamented that most of that time had been spent with that traitor Jack.

 

“You seem troubled,” Akande said.

 

“It’s nothing,” Gabriel said instantly. He wasn't about to spill his relationship baggage on his coworker.

 

“If you say so,” Akande said. He picked up the menu and began reading it.

 

Gabriel already knew what he wanted, he came there all the time. He still picked up the menu and pretended to read it. In reality, he was watching Akande’s face to gauge his reaction to the casualness of the restaurant. He really was worried Akande would think he was unsophisticated. The man was staying at a suite in one of the most expensive hotels in town, for God’s sake.

 

Lucio exited the back room, appearing to have been pushed out the door. “Can I take your order? Would you like something to drink?”

 

“Where’s Hana? She’s the one who usually does this,” Gabriel asked, “And now I see why.”

 

“She, uh, got hired by...them. This season. So she’s busy,” Lucio said.

 

“Oh,” Gabriel said. Well, there went his plans for this business venture. Jack probably did it on purpose. Even though he wasn’t in charge of hiring, he had influence.

 

“But I can totally do this!” Lucio said, “What can I get you two gentlemen to drink?”

 

“I’ll have a coke, please,” Gabriel ordered.

 

“I’ll have the same,” Akande said.

 

Lucio nodded and rushed back to the kitchen. A crash was heard, followed by Lucio yelling, “Ryan!”

 

Gabriel just sighed. “He’s usually running the back end stuff and cooking. He’s good with people, I promise, he’s just new to having a job.”

 

“I understand. I was young once too, Gabriel,” Akande said.

 

“Hey, you’re still young. Younger than me, anyway,” Gabriel said.

 

“You know what I mean,” Akande said, “We all had our first jobs.”

 

“What was your first job? Professional rich kid?” Gabriel asked sarcastically.

 

“Well, after my parents stopped paying for my every whim, I worked in retail,” Akande said.

 

“Ooh, that must have sucked,” Gabriel said.

 

“Yes, it did. I worked in a high end department store. Do you have any idea how entitled rich people are?” Akande asked. Gabriel raised an eyebrow at him. “I know, I know, I’m one of them. But I did not realize how awful we are. Since then, I have only been rude when both they and I know they deserve it.”

 

“Interesting strategy,” Gabriel smirked. Akande smiled.

 

Lucio interrupted with their drinks, skating up to their table with a platter of glasses.

 

“Here are your cokes,” Lucio said, “Are you ready to order?”

 

Both Gabriel and Akande nodded. They ordered and Lucio skated away to go make their food. They looked back at each other.

 

“What about you?” Akande asked.

 

“Me? My first job was a sample maker for a department store. I sewed designs and patterns to see how difficult they were to make. Not too harsh, I was lucky,” Gabriel reminisced.

 

“A good job for you, then. Now you are the one making the designs,” Akande noted.

 

“Yeah. Now I have a sample maker of my own. In fact, he’s here, if he ever comes back to work,” Gabriel raised his voice at the end of his words, as if to get Ryan to notice what he was saying.

 

“Sorry, boss, I’ll be back later,” Ryan yelled from the kitchen.

 

“Heh, looks like Lucio is at least putting him to work,” Gabriel said, “It’s not like we’ll even need him until we visit the fabric house tomorrow.”

 

“Naturally. I assume you will be tailoring my personal outfit?” Akande asked.

 

“Of course, I wouldn’t trust anyone else with such an important look,” Gabriel said.

 

“Also, I assume you did not come here purely to repay me?” Akande inferred, “This was supposed to be a business meeting as well.”

 

“How could you tell?” Gabriel asked.

 

“Well, you were muttering under your breath in the car, and your face changed when Lucio mentioned that this Hana person had gone somewhere. Would you mind telling me what that was about?” Akande pointed out.

 

“It was nothing. Hana works as a part time model, and I’m a few people short this year, so I was going to come in and ask if she wanted to help me this season,” Gabriel clarified. Akande nodded.

 

“Was Hana that girl who was your star for the 2074 spring season, with the pink rabbit theme?” Akande remembered.

 

“You remember that? Wow, I’m embarrassed. That was not a good season for me,” Gabriel said with a self-deprecating smile.

 

“I have been following your work for quite some time. And while the season was certainly not your best, the concepts were there,” Akande said.

 

“Well, thank you,” Gabriel said, rubbing the back of his neck.

 

Lucio interrupted again with their food. They took it gratefully, and Lucio skated away.

 

“So, I don’t know if many people know this, but I do like to befriend my models. Some people think it’s inappropriate, but a person has to connect with the clothes they are wearing if they want to look good in them, don’t you agree?” Gabriel brought up.

 

“Yes, I agree. I think it would be beneficial for us to know each other personally, for professional reasons of course,” Akande said. They both smiled.

 

“Good. Great. So, anything you wanna talk about? Interests, hobbies, pastimes,” Gabriel indicated for Akande to start talking, if he wanted to.

 

They spent the rest of lunch talking about various little easy topics they could think of. Sports, their jobs, little hobbies, television shows. Nothing complicated, it was too early for that. They finished eating, and then ordered the cinnamon dessert they had smelled walking in. After they were done, they paid and thanked Lucio for the meal.

 

“No proble--hey! Sorry,” Lucio said, as he noticed Ryan stole some food from the tray in front of him.

 

“Hey, Ryan, come back to your real job, stop harassing this poor guy,” Gabriel laughed. To be fair, it was a well-done heist.

 

“Okay, boss, you’re the one paying me,” Ryan said.

 

“Sometimes I wondered why Sombra even hired you,” Gabriel sighed jokingly. Ryan laughed and followed Gabriel and Akande out the door.

 

“You would do well to have more efficient employees,” Akande said.

 

“My employees are fine,” Gabriel said defensively.

 

“My apologies. I understand your design firm is a close group,” Akande backtracked immediately. Gabriel appreciated his apology.

 

Most of the people working there had been there since the beginning, like Sombra, who had decided she wanted in on what she called the “family business,” and Maximilien, who had been a business advisor since before Gabriel had even thought of starting his own company. Some people had been picked up along the way, like Ryan, who had been friends with Sombra since they were young, and a woman who goes by Morales, their marketing advisor. Even Amelie, who was a freelance model, was a part of their small family. They were, as Akande had said, a tight group and they all knew each other well. Maybe Akande would become a part of that.

 

Wait. That last thought was not a thought Gabriel meant to have. He tried to erase it from his memory as he opened the car door for Akande. He got into the car himself and started the engine. He drove them back to the office.

 

When they walked into the elevator, Morales was standing there.

 

“Hello, Morales. Akande, this is Jennifer Morales, our marketing advisor,” Gabriel introduced. He looked back at Morales. “What’s up?”

 

“Oh, good, we have a famous model. Hi, I’m Morales,” Morales said, holding out a hand to shake. Akande shook her hand; he seemed impressed. She turned back to Gabriel. “We need to announce a theme. We have until midnight. Also, we need some designs so I can start working on advertisement mockups.”

 

“Alright, I’ll get back to you on the theme, and I’ll email you as soon as I scan in the designs,” Gabriel said.

 

“Thank you, I’ll be in my office pretending to work,” Morales said. She got out of the elevator, trotting back to her corner cubicle. The elevator kept moving. Finally, it got to the top floor. Gabriel and Akande stepped out.

 

“So, a theme?” Akande insinuated.

 

“You already have one, don’t you. Mind sharing with the class?” Gabriel said.

 

“Evolution,” Akande said. Gabriel nodded.

 

“I like it. Very 2010s, but timeless. I think I can work with that, especially with the comeback of cloaks and lace-up. Speaking of which, I just had an idea for a corset I need to design,” Gabriel rambled.

 

He pulled a mini notepad and pen out of his pocket and started sketching. Akande stood there awkwardly while Gabriel tried to draw his idea while standing. After a moment, Gabriel finished and tucked the notebook and pen back in his pocket.

 

“Sorry about that, when inspiration strikes, y’know,” Gabriel said. Akande nodded.

 

“So. Shall we return to work?” Akande suggested.

 

“I think we’re good for today. Not that it hasn’t been great hanging out with you, but I have to scan in and redraw all of the sketches, and that isn’t very fun to watch in real time,” Gabriel said.

 

“I understand. I will take my leave for today,” Akande said, “But before I go, do you know of any gyms that are nearby?”

 

“The one I go to is just nearby, over on Primrose Street,” Gabriel said, “I’ll take you, if you want.”

 

“Thank you, that would be kind of you,” Akande said. Gabriel nodded.

 

Gabriel drove Akande to the gym and dropped him off.

 

“I will get a ride home,” Akande assured Gabriel, after Gabriel realized Akande would have no way of getting to his hotel.

 

“Alright, call m--Sombra if you need anything, she’ll direct you to me and I can actually help,” Gabriel said. He had realized halfway through his phone was still suspiciously missing.

 

“Thank you, my friend. Have a nice evening,” Akande said. Gabriel watched him stroll into the building.

 

Gabriel sighed and drove back to the office. Time for a long day of tracing and coloring.


	3. Not A Date

Gabriel finally signed off his computer around ten at night. Everyone but Sombra had gone home already. Gabriel walked through the lobby and was about to say goodnight when Sombra spoke.

 

“Hey Gabe, I found your phone,” Sombra said. She held up the phone in question.

 

“What? How did you--what did you do to it?” Gabriel frowned.

 

“Nothing! I swear, it was on the desk this morning, and I was going to tell you but you were grumpy, and then Ogundimu came and you were busy,” Sombra promised.

 

“If you say so,” Gabriel grumbled. He took the phone from Sombra and unlocked it. “Goodnight, try to get some rest.”

 

“See ya tomorrow, jefe,” Sombra replied.

 

Gabriel walked out of the building. He checked his phone for any differences, like the one time Sombra had changed all his contact names to Brooklyn 99 characters. Fortunately, there was no difference, except for one thing. Akande’s name was listed in his contacts, with a number and email. Gabriel guessed Sombra had gotten his number and put them in, so he couldn’t be mad at her.

 

Gabriel drive home and went to bed almost immediately. He fell asleep thinking about whether he was going to be able to make the fashion show deadline.

 

~-~

 

Gabriel woke up early in the morning to his phone buzzing. He rolled over and picked it up. It was still dark outside

 

“Hey, pops, it’s Jesse, can ya come n’ pick me up?” Jesse said apologetically. Gabriel groaned.

 

“Where are you, kid?” Gabriel asked.

 

“Intersection of North and Green,” Jesse said.

 

“You alone?” Gabriel asked.

 

“Yeah, just got thrown outta somewhere,” Jesse said. Gabriel got out of bed, threw on the first clothes he could find, and ran out the door. The call was still going.

 

“I’m on my way,” Gabriel said.

 

He ended the call and hopped into his car. He drove for ten minutes before he found Jesse sitting on the edge of the sidewalk. Gabriel parked the car and got out, walking over to the man. Jesse looked up at him. His cheek had a bruise and his lip was split.

 

“Sup, pops?” Jesse greeted.

 

“Come on, we’re gonna get you cleaned up,” Gabriel replied. Jesse followed him to the car.

 

“Hey, can I crash at your place tonight?” Jesse asked. Gabriel started the car and pulled away.

 

“Yeah, why?” Gabriel asked. He hoped everything was okay with Jesse and Hanzo.

 

“Hanzo’s out visiting Genji in Nepal, so I went out for a drink. Got in a fight, so they kicked me out,” Jesse said.

 

“You gotta stop doing that,” Gabriel said.

 

“I couldn’ just not hit him, he was harassin’ a lady n’ he called me a--ya know what, nevermind,” Jesse said. Gabriel understood.

 

“How’d the other guy look?” Gabriel said.

 

“Ugly. Black eye, n’ I mighta broken his wrist, sprained it at the very least,” Jesse said.

 

“Did he know your name?” Gabriel asked.

 

“No, don’ think so,” Jesse said.

 

“Good,” Gabriel said. He had had to bail Jesse out of enough situations when he was younger that he knew what to do. Now, Jesse was much more mature, but sometimes he fell back on old habits.

 

“I know ya got more questions,” Jesse said.

 

“Such as?” Gabriel pushed.

 

“Why didn’ I go w’Hanzo, why did I bother fightin’ instead o’callin’ the cops, et cetera,” Jesse elaborated.

 

“Yeah, why didn’t you go with Hanzo? Genji’s your best friend,” Gabriel asked.

 

“Well, I couldn’ afford the plane ticket,” Jesse said, “Hanzo offered ta pay, but I’m already such a drag on him, I didn’ wanna take ‘im up on it.”

 

“Why didn’t you ask me?” Gabriel suggested.

 

“Ya tryna get rid o’ me?” Jesse laughed, “But no, for real, I know yer busy with yer business an’ with the new show, an’ ya said ya might need my help, so I figured I’d stay.”

 

“You should go,” Gabriel said honestly, “I don’t want to hold you back from seeing your best friend.”

 

“Nah, i’s really alright, pops--” Jesse said.

 

“No, if you wanna go, I’ll get you a plane ticket. You can surprise them,” Gabriel said.

 

“Thanks, old man,” Jesse said, “But what about your fashion show?”

 

“I’ll be fine. I’ll see if we can afford to hire someone temporarily,” Gabriel said.

 

“Alright,” Jesse said.

 

They drove in silence back to Gabriel’s apartment. Gabriel was nearly falling asleep at the wheel, between being up so late and waking up so early. Jesse offered to drive, but Gabriel didn’t want anyone with alcohol in their system anywhere near the wheel. They made it back to the apartment within a few minutes. Gabriel unlocked the door and went inside, Jesse following him.

 

“Imma crash on your couch,” Jesse said.

 

“Wash your face first,” Gabriel said.

 

Gabriel knew his instruction would go ignored. Sure enough, a snore sounded from the couch moments later. Gabriel set out a glass of water and some aspirin on the counter. Then he walked into his own room, falling asleep in his clothes.

 

~-~

 

Gabriel was awoken what felt like minutes later by the sound of his front door opening from the outside. He grumbled and walked out of his room to see Sombra using the coffee machine.

 

“Are all you kids gonna invade my home? You at least could have given me a warning,” Gabriel said.

 

“It’s just like old times,” Sombra said enthusiastically, pouring herself a cup of black coffee.

 

“Is it like old times where you’re gonna eat me out of house and home?” Gabriel raised an eyebrow. As if on cue, Jesse walked into the kitchen.

 

“‘S ‘ere ‘ny food?” Jesse asked. Gabriel directed him to the fridge. Jesse gratefully pulled out the egg carton and the frying pan from the cupboard.

 

“What are you doing here anyway?” Gabriel asked Sombra.

 

“I was at Satya’s place but I didn’t want to walk of shame all the way back to my apartment, and yours was closer, so here I am,” Sombra explained, a grin on her face.

 

“Oh. Well, good luck with that,” Gabriel said, “What time is it?”

 

“Uh, eight forty five,” Sombra said, looking at her phone.

 

“Crap. I gotta go. Sombra, don’t worry about coming in to work for a bit,” Gabriel said.

 

“Thanks, jefe,” Sombra said. Gabriel nodded and tossed on a hoodie, hurrying out the door.

 

Gabriel drove (perhaps a little faster than was legal) to his design firm. He pushed into the building. In front of him stood Akande, properly dressed and looking perfectly untouched.

 

“Gabriel. If I had known you had casual fridays, I wouldn’t have chosen this outfit. Now I feel overdressed,” Akande chuckled.

 

“Oh, no, sorry, I had to pick up my son this morning, and then my daughter woke me up, so I had to deal with them, and I didn’t have time to get dressed, so this is what happened,” Gabriel said.

 

“No worries. I assume we have some time before we have to go to the fabric house?” Akande said.

 

“Yeah. If you don’t mind, I’m going to go clean up, feel free to help yourself to coffee and whatever else Morales brings in,” Gabriel said. He went up to his office, found his spare clothes and toiletries in the drawer, and got dressed in the bathroom attached to his office. He went back down to the lobby. There he saw Akande and Maximilien chatting easily. Maximilien noticed Gabriel first.

 

“Hello, Gabriel, how are you?” Maximilien asked.

 

“I’m good, thanks. And you?” Gabriel returned.

 

“I am fine. I suppose I will leave you two to your designing. Though, Gabriel, try not to get too carried away at the fabric house,” Maximilien said.

 

“Of course. Oh, also, could you look into the budget and see if we can afford to hire someone for set building?” Gabriel replied, “Jesse’s going to be in Nepal this week.”

 

“Yes, I will check,” Maximilien said. He walked towards his the elevator.

 

“So, Akande, I’m assuming you’re coming with me to the fabric house,” Gabriel stated.

 

“Yes, I think that would be best. When do we leave?” Akande agreed.

 

“We have about an hour before we need to leave. Would you like to come up to my office and we can discuss what fabrics would be best for each garment,” Gabriel suggested.

 

“Yes, we should do that,” Akande said.

 

They took the elevator up to Gabriel’s office. Gabriel flipped his computer screen around to show Akande the final designs.

 

“Here are the finished designs. Unfortunately, we do not have time to critique them, because I have to get them to Ryan when we get back,” Gabriel said.

 

“I think they are excellent,” Akande said. Gabriel’s heart fluttered, though he wasn’t sure why. Maybe he wanted Akande’s approval more than he thought.

 

“Alright, so I was thinking velvet for this one,” Gabriel said, switching to a design for a cloak. “And either ruby or royal purple, what do you think?”

 

~-~

 

Within an hour, they were driving to the fabric house. It was a warehouse at the edge of town, full of any kind of fabric one might think of. Gabriel always loved it there; it felt like potential and opportunity. And dust.

 

Gabriel opened the car door for Akande, who stepped out of the car gracefully. They walked up to the front door, ang Gabriel opened it for Akande.

 

“You know, Gabriel, I can open doors for myself,” Akande said.

 

“What, I can’t be a gentleman?” Gabriel replied playfully.

 

“Take me out to dinner first,” Akande winked. Gabriel’s face warmed. They walked into the front room of the warehouse.

 

“Hello, Gabriel, it is nice to see you. Oh, and Akande, welcome,” a voice greeted. Gabriel turned around and saw Ana.

 

“Ana, hello!” Gabriel said enthusiastically, “I haven’t seen you in a while.”

 

“Yes, I know, we’ve both been busy,” Ana said.

 

Ana brought Gabriel in for a hug. Gabriel was glad to see her, but she smelled Jack’s cologne on her, as if he had been there recently.

 

“So, what are you looking for this year?” Ana asked, “I just got an expensive shipment of Italian leather.”

 

“I think we’ll look at the velvet first,” Gabriel suggested, looking to Akande.

 

“Excellent, I know jewel tones are in, let me get the samples,” Ana replied. She went into the main warehouse.

 

Ana returned in a few minutes, carrying a stack of fabric samples. She set them down on the table and arranged them into a seemingly arbitrary pattern.

 

“I’ve arranged them from least to most expensive, as always,” Ana said. She pointed to the deep orange swatch at the end of the table. “Unfortunately the dye for this orange velvet is extremely pricey.”

 

“That’s alright, I think we’re more in the ruby to sapphire range,” Gabriel said.

 

Akande and Gabriel started examining the samples, feeling their texture and weight, holding them up to the light, and comparing multiple extremely similar colors. In the end, they picked four swatches and handed them to Ana.

 

“I would have gotten more, but I got a warning from my financial manager that we had to keep it limited this year,” Gabriel said, jokingly exasperated.

 

“Of course. I remember six years ago, spring, and you bought sixty bolts of silk,” Ana reminisced, shaking her head.

 

“Oh, yeah, that was something. Y’know, I think I still have some of those bolts,” Gabriel laughed.

 

“So what will it be next? We have some good knits for sweaters,” Ana said, “And you said you wanted to look at those italian leather swatches?”

 

~-~

 

By the end of their run, they had eighteen bolts of fabric. Gabriel might have gotten a little bit carried away with the leather, but Akande managed to convince him to put some of the less necessary fabrics back.

 

“Last thing, Ana,” Gabriel said. Ana looked at him pointedly. “Was Morrison here before me?”

 

“Yes, with Winston,” Ana said carefully.

 

“Can you tell me what he bought?” Gabriel asked.

 

“I’m not picking sides, Gabriel,” Ana replied, “If I tell you, I’ll have to tell them what you bought.”

 

“Alright, nevermind, then,” Gabriel conceded, “I guess that’s it for us, thank you so much. Oh, and tell Rein I said hi. Have a nice day.”

 

“Goodbye, Gabriel,” Ana said with a smile.

 

“Thank you, Miss Amari,” Akande said.

 

Gabriel once again opened the door for Akande, this time with a pointed wink and smirk. Akande shook his head, btu Gabriel could see he was smiling. They got into the car. Gabriel checked the time: 1 pm. Gabriel started driving.

 

“Alright, I just gotta get the designs to Ryan and do some paperwork, so you are free for the rest of the day. Unless you enjoy filling out expense reports,” Gabriel said.

 

“I think I will go without, unfortunately,” Akande chuckled, “Though, are you free tonight?”

 

“Uh, yeah, I think so, why?” Gabriel replied. He felt unusually anxious about Akande’s response.

 

“Would you like to go out for dinner tonight? My treat. I just wanted to thank you for being so willing to work with me,” Akande said, “Does eight work? I will pick you up at your apartment.”

 

“Oh. Yes, that would be great. Thank you,” Gabriel said. He didn’t know why his chest felt like it was imploding and his stomach had butterflies.

 

“Alright, I will see you tonight,” Akande said with a charming smile. Gabriel pulled to a stop in front of Akande’s hotel.

 

“See you,” Gabriel said as Akande got out of the car. Gabriel pulled away from the hotel and pushed a few buttons on his car’s dashboard to call Sombra.

 

“Hey, Gabe,” Sombra sing-songed through the car speakers, “Que tal?”

 

“Sombra, we have a problem,” Gabriel said.

 

“What’s wrong,” Sombra asked, her tone more serious.

 

“Well, Akande just asked to take me to dinner and it's not a date but it kind of feels like it might be,” Gabriel rushed to say.

 

“Ooh, I’m sure Jesse will love to hear this. We’re getting a step-dad!” Sombra cheered.

 

“Not so loud. I mean, I don’t even know if I like him. No, nevermind, now that I think about it, that’s a lie. I definitely like him. I just don’t know if he likes me,” Gabriel said.

 

“Personally, I think he does, but we’ll find out soon enough. What time did he say?” Sombra said.

 

“He sadi eight, and he said he was going to pick me up at my apartment. Wait, how does he even know where I live? Sombra, what did you say to him?” Gabriel thought aloud.

 

“I may or may not have told him where you live, your personal phone number, and your email address,” Sombra admitted.

 

“You know, I’m not mad this time, but please stop giving my information to strangers,” Gabriel sighed.

 

“But he’s not a stranger, he’s a coworker and now he’s going to be your husband,” Sombra said.

 

“I told you, this isn’t even a date. He’s just taking me to dinner to thank me for working with him,” Gabriel said.

 

“Okay, sounds like a date, but whatever,” Sombra said, “I’ll be over at seven.”

 

“What? Why--” But Sombra hung up.

 

Gabriel sighed and drove back to the office. When he got there, Sombra was sitting at the desk, grinning. Gabriel ignored her and took the elevator up to the second floor. He walked over to Morales’s desk.

 

“Hey, Morales, did you get my email with some of the designs?”Gabriel said.

 

“Yes, thank you. I think these will be good for the advertisements. And the theme is a timeless one, I think I can work with it. Do you mind if I use previous years designs too?” Morales asked.

 

“Sure, whatever works. You’re the expert. But Akande might want to review the designs,” Gabriel said.

 

“Oh yeah, what’s going on with you two? You never let anyone interfere with your designs, and now you’re letting him in on mine too?” Morales inquired.

 

“You’re right, he’ll be fine. We will need him next week once I’ve tailored his outfits and we can do photos,” Gabriel said.

 

“That’s not what I meant and you know it,” Morales said, “Answer the question.”

 

“I don’t know. I guess I don’t want to blow this opportunity. If I’m lucky, he’ll stay on our side or even work for us full time,” Gabriel shrugged.

 

“If you say so,” Morales said.

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Gabriel said.

 

“Nothing,” Morales said, turning back to her computer.

 

Gabriel hummed in suspicion. But he walked away, back to the elevator. He went up to his own office and started filling out paperwork.

 

~-~

 

A few hours later, Gabriel had finished all the work he could do. Mostly, he was glad, but some part of him didn’t want to leave. He figured it was just the guilt from leaving work before other people, especially when he was the boss and supposed to be setting a good example. He checked the clock: 4:57. Not late, but reasonable. That was when Maximilien and Morales left, so Gabriel was okay.

 

He went down to the front lobby.

 

“Hey jefe, you heading out?” Sombra asked, “Getting ready for your date tonight?”

 

“Oooh, Someone has a date? Who’s the lucky guy?” Ryan asked, shouldering his bag.

 

“It’s not a date, Sombra,” Gabriel restated.

 

“But who is it?” Ryan pushed.

 

“It is _no one_ ,” Gabriel said, with a pointed look at Sombra.

 

“Oh my god, is it Reinhardt from the fabric house? I mean, he is kinda your type,” Ryan said.

 

“No, it is not Reinhardt,” Gabriel said, both exasperated and surprised that anyone would think that.

 

“Is it Akande?” Maximilien interrupted.

 

Gabriel sighed. “Let me first remind you that this is not a date--”

 

“So it is Akande! Good luck, Gabe! Have fun on your date!” Ryan sing-songed.

 

“It’s not--nevermind, you’re not going to believe me. Just...don’t make it weird when Akande comes in on Monday,” Gabriel said.

 

Everyone nodded, looking extremely serious. Gabriel knew they were going to start gossiping the second he left, so he walked out the door with a final look over his shoulder. Then he started being anxious. He kept reminding himself that it was not a date. Akande was most likely not interested in him, and Gabriel just had a passing crush. It was not a date.

 

Gabriel drove to his apartment. He wondered how long it would take him to get ready. Before he could decide whether it would take two or three hours, he heard a knock on his door. Gabriel frowned and went over to open it. It was Sombra.

 

“Thanks for at least knocking this time,” Gabriel said, “But you’re early.”

 

“Well, I know you, so I know you’re going to worry about getting ready to early longer than you take to actually get ready. And that’s including how long it takes for you to dig through your entire closet--which is _extensive_ ,” Sombra explained.

 

“That’s fair,” Gabriel said, “I’m gonna hop in the shower, if you’re so intent on helping me you can pick some outfits for me to choose from.”

 

Sombra nodded. Gabriel showered and put on his most expensive cologne. It was really just a fancier version of his cologne that he had gotten from a company he had worked with over the summer. He walked out of the bathroom in his robe.

 

“So,” Sombra started immediately, “I have three different color palettes, each to bring out a certain feature.”

 

Gabriel nodded, “Let’s see what you’ve got.”

 

“First, we have a cranberry button-up with charcoal slacks, with a spanish grey tie and champagne earrings,” Sombra said, “These will enhance your skin tone and make you look warm.”

 

“Do I come off as cold?” Gabriel asked.

 

“Well, the cool grey isn’t bad, but let’s just say it’s not making things better,” Sombra said.

 

“Alright, I get it, I’ll wear color more often,” Gabriel said, “What’s next?”

 

“This next one’s a bit colorful, watch out,” Sombra said playfully. She gestured to the next outfit. “Shadow blue button up, gunmetal blazer, light grey leggings, artichoke bowtie, and these cute shoes I found still in the box under a green cloak.”

 

Sombra shrugged. “That was a bit of a stretch, I know, but I think you’ll like this next one. Deep red asymmetrical top, registration black slacks, golden satin scarf, and champagne jewelry.”

 

Gabriel looked over the outfit. He picked it up and held it up to himself in the mirror. It was perfect.

 

“Thank you, Som, this is great,” Gabriel smiled. He reached over and ruffled her hair.

 

“Hey! It took me twenty minutes to get it perfectly parted,” Sombra said. There was no malice in her voice

 

“Alright, kiddo, I’m gonna get dressed, and then you can do my makeup,” Gabriel said.

 

“Okay, I brought over a few options,” Sombra said.

 

Gabriel dressed carefully, making sure all the creases remained pressed, and adjusting his scarf for a solid five minutes. He stepped out of the bathroom and twirled to show off Sombra’s hard work.

 

“Looks good,” Sombra said, “Now, do you think gold glitter is too much?”

 

“Definitely, this isn’t a date, so I don’t want to look like I tried too hard,” Gabriel said.

 

“It’s for sure a date, but whatever,” Sombra repeated. She dug through a case of eyeshadow palettes. Then she pulled one out triumphantly.

 

“Here we go. Nude palette, totally natural, a hint of color to make things pop,” Sombra said. She pulled out the included makeup brush and started dusting the base color along Gabriel’s eyelids.

 

An hour later, Gabriel’s face was fully shadowed, contoured, and penciled in.

 

“There you go! And with…” Sombra checked her watch. “Twenty three minutes to spare!”

 

“Perfect, now I have time to worry and try not to psych myself out of this,” Gabriel said.

 

“Just so you know, I’m not backing you up on any emergencies you try to make up. Just remember, it’s ‘not a date’ and you two already have a pretty solid standing. If it does go badly, then maybe you two just weren’t meant to be,” Sombra reassured.

 

“Thanks Sombra, that actually helps. When did you get so wise?” Gabriel asked.

 

“I’m just excited to have a step-dad,” Sombra grinned. Gabriel laughed and shook his head.

 

“You are way ahead of anything that is going on,” Gabriel said.

 

“I know it’s going to happen,” Sombra replied.

 

“Okay, okay,” Gabriel said.

 

They talked strategy and back-out plans if they were really necessary until there was a knock on the door. Gabriel hesitantly stood up. Sombra pushed him to the entryway. Gabriel huffed and opened the door.

 

“Akande! Hello, I’m ready to go, just let me grab my coat,” Gabriel said. He grabbed his fanciest  leather jacket and slipped it on. He could practically feel Sombra’s smirk behind him.

 

“You look good,” Akande commented. Gabriel flushed.

 

“Thank you. You look...stunning as always,” Gabriel replied.

 

Akande was wearing a cool grey silk tuxedo with a fright red dress shirt and rose gold cufflinks and studs. Gabriel momentarily forgot to breathe while trying to casually check Akande out.

 

“Thank you. Our car is waiting by the door,” Akande replied with a charming smile. Gabriel felt like his stomach was melting.

 

Akande led Gabriel down to the lobby, and pointedly held the door open for him. Gabriel grinned. Then he tore his gaze away from Akande and looked at the car. It was less of a car and more of a limousine. Akande seemed to sense his reaction and smirked, opening the car door for him.

 

“Thank you, you’re such a gentleman,” Gabriel smiled.

 

He momentarily was lost in the deep brown of Akande’s eyes, before he yet again refocused and got into the car. Akande slid in smoothly next to him, as if he had been in countless limos and could navigate them with ease. He probably had. The ride to the restaurant was only a half hour, which was fast considering the traffic. Gabriel wondered where they were going. He was soon given the answer as they pulled up to the restaurant.

 

Spago, a culinary center for famous people and famously expensive dining alike, was the restaurant they pulled up to. Gabriel was a little surprised; Akande wasn’t exactly low-profile, but this was off even his scale. Gabriel glanced over to Akande.

 

“I wonder how many of them will recognize us,” Akande said. He gestured to the paparazzi pretending not to be paparazzi outside the venue.

 

“You, probably. But nobody cares about the designer until they’re super famous,” Gabriel said.

 

“What if I introduce you as my husband? Just to give them some gossip,” Akande smirked. Gabriel swallowed.

 

What was Akande suggesting? Did he want the whole world to think they were married? Gabriel wasn’t sure whether he was okay with that. Of course, he liked Akande, but marriages where the press interfered never ended well. Of course, it was entirely hypothetical anyway, but Gabriel knew that if he was going to develop a relationship with Akande he was going to do it organically. However, he did love messing with the press.

 

“Let’s do it,” Gabriel agreed.

 

Akande picked up a box. Inside were two titanium rings with diamonds inset into them. Gabriel wondered how long Akande had been planning this, and how much money he intended to spend on it. Akande slipped one of the rings onto Gabriel's hand. It fit perfectly.

 

Akande stepped out of the car first. Gabriel could already hear cameras snapping. Akande held out a hand to help Gabriel out of the car. As they passed the people.taking pictures, Akande purposefully waved to them with his left hand. But he held hands with Gabriel all the way until they entered the restaurant. Gabriel’s entire nervous system was going wild.

 

“Reservation for Ogundimu,” Akande said to the hostess. She nodded and picked up two menus, leading them to their table. They thanked her and sat down.

 

“This place is nice, very modern chic,” Gabriel commented.

 

“Yes, it is good,” Akande agreed.

 

They perused the menu. When the waiter came, Akande ordered a wine that Gabriel saw was very expensive. Gabriel wondered why Akande was spending so much money on him. He tried to reason that Akande was rich and arrogant, so he probably enjoyed flaunted his wealth. But the Akande Gabriel knew wasn’t like that. Gabriel couldn’t figure it out.

 

“So, how have you been in the past six or so hours that I have not seen you?” Gabriel asked with a smile.

 

“I have been well, thank you. And yourself?” Akande replied.

 

“Good. But I’m better with you here,” Gabriel said, immediately regretting it. Why was he flirting? This was not a date.

 

“I feel the same,” Akande said. So he was going to play this game. Gabriel prepared his strategy.

 

“I do have to thank you, for opening so many doors on the way here. I will admit, it gets exhausting having to be a gentleman all the time,” Gabriel said, smirking into his water glass.

 

“Of course, I must return the favor,” Akande said assuredly. Gabriel could see straight through him.

 

“I mean, I don’t mind, of course, holding doors for someone like yourself,” Gabriel said, completely abandoning his tactics.

 

“And that someone like me would be…” Akande prompted.

 

“Someone as good at design as yourself. Generally models do not get involved in the process, so I admire your abilities,” Gabriel panicked and backed off. Of course, Akande seemed to only barely see his shift in behavior.

 

“Thank you, though I must assure you that your skills are far superior to mine,” Akande said.

 

There it was. The big decision Gabriel had to make. Should he come off as self-assured and confident, or helpful and understanding? Gabriel made his choice as fast as he could and hoped it was the right one.

 

“Thank you, you are too kind,” Gabriel tried. Akande seemed approving. Gabriel congratulated himself internally.

 

“So, I know there is more to you than work, Gabriel, what else do you like?” Akande asked.

 

They talked until their food came, and continued talking all the way up to when they finished their dessert. The conversation was so fluid, Gabriel barely noticed that almost three hours had passed. Akande finally picked up the tab, alerting Gabriel that it was time to leave.

 

“This has been excellent,” Gabriel said.

 

“Indeed,” Akande replied.

 

After paying, they exited the restaurant. They stood in the cool night air waiting for the limo to return. Paparazzi stood, still snapping pictures despite the late hour. Akande smirked and waved again, then grabbed Gabriel’s hand. He kissed Gabriel’s hand as the limo rolled up. Gabriel’s face warmed despite the cold.

 

“After you,” Akande said.

 

He opened the door for Gabriel. Gabriel slipped into the car, and Akande stepped in after him. The door closed and the limousine started driving away. They drove back to Gabriel’s apartment. Akande walked Gabriel up to his door.

 

“This has been great, I really enjoyed our time tonight. Thank you for such a lovely evening,” Gabriel said carefully.

 

“I had fun as well,” Akande said, “I will see you on Monday?”

 

“Yes, have a good weekend,” Gabriel said.

 

“Good night, Gabriel,” Akande smiled. Gabriel smiled in return as Akande walked away. Gabriel shut the door.

 

“So how’d it go?” Sombra shouted, popping her head out of the guest bedroom. Gabriel whipped around.

 

“Well, you were smiling before I scared the shit out of you, so I’m guessing it went well,” Sombra said.

 

“You didn’t scare--okay, you know what, it did go well. We talked a lot, he’s really awesome, and there’s no way you aren’t telling everyone right now,” Gabriel said, pointing to Sombra’s phone she was currently typing on.

 

“I am not,” Sombra said defiantly. Then she whispered, “Sorry Ryan, deets later.”

 

“So, when’s the wedding, are you going to be adopting more kids, ooh, how about a cat? What if you two get a cat together!” Sombra exclaimed.

 

“You are getting way ahead of yourself,” Gabriel sighed, “There was nothing romantic going on.”

 

“Uh huh, uh huh, cool, so what is _this_?” Sombra asked.

 

She held up her phone. On it was an article headed by a picture of Akande kissing Gabriel’s hand. The title read “Fashion Model Akande Ogundimu: Finally Tying the Knot?” Gabriel scoffed.

 

“That’s nothing--you wouldn’t understand,” Gabriel said.

 

“I think it’s pretty clear, Gabe. I didn’t know you two were moving so fast!” Sombra teased.

 

“You know how the press is. We thought it would be funny if we tricked the tabloids into thinking we were married,” Gabriel tried to explain. Sombra nodded her head, still not believing him.

 

“Alright, jefe, whatever you say,” Sombra said, “I’m gonna head out.”

 

“See ya. And hey, don’t tell anyone about that article,” Gabriel said.

 

“I can’t help it, Gabe, there’s a bunch of them,” Sombra said with a grin as she walked out the door.

 

Gabriel sighed. He needed to go to sleep.


	4. Measuring Gabriel's Patience

Gabriel was going to spend the weekend trying to relax, but the underlying stress of the fashion show in just three weeks was still buzzing at the back of his mind. And then there was the uncertainty with where he and Akande stood. Despite all the things he had to think about, Gabriel was determined to chill so he wouldn’t burn himself out.

 

Saturday morning, Gabriel drove Jesse to the airport. After insisting that his fashion show would be fine and that the ticket was already bought, Gabriel finally watched Jesse walk through security.

 

Because it was early, Gabriel figured he would go get coffee at Lucio’s cafe on the way home. He drove back across town to the cafe. When he walked in, he was surprised to see Akande sitting at the counter, talking amicably with Lucio.

 

“Oh, hey,” Gabriel greeted, “I didn’t expect you to be here.”

 

“And miss out on Lucio’s amazing food?” Akande smiled, “Come, sit with us.”

 

“Gladly,” Gabriel said. He sat down on the stool next to Akande.

 

“What can I get you today?” Lucio said with a grin.

 

“Just a latte is fine,” Gabriel said, “And you’ve gotten a lot better with customers.”

 

“Yeah, Hana’s been working a few shifts, she gave me some tips earlier,” Lucio said, beginning to make Gabriel’s drink.

 

“I must say, this Hana is a woman of many talents,” Akande commented.

 

“Yeah, she’s good at like, everything. Except cooking, which I learned the hard way,” Lucio laughed.

 

“I see. And that’s why she got picked up by someone else already, I’m guessing,” Akande said.

 

“Yeah, I think Ja--Overwatch Designs got a contract with her this season, right?” Gabriel said.

 

“Uh-huh, she was bragging about it the other day,” Lucio said. 

 

Gabriel hummed in acknowledgement. Hana was known to be arrogant sometimes. Of course, not on the same level as Akande, but they both had earned their bragging rights.

 

“So, who’s on your team this year?” Lucio asked.

 

“Well, Akande here, of course, Jamison Fawkes, Mako Rutledge, and I think Genji Shimada might be on our side, since Hanzo hired Amelie,” Gabriel listed.

 

“Sounds like you’re a person or two short,” Lucio said, pouring coffee into a cup.

 

“Yeah, I was hoping for some extra people but I don’t think I have time to look for them. I’ll see if Sombra wants to do it,” Gabriel said, “Unless… Lucio, do you think you have time to be a model?”

 

Lucio looked up in surprise. “Really?”

 

“Yeah, I mean, you’ve got a better attitude than most of the people I work with,” Gabriel said.

 

“Awesome! I’ll do it,” Lucio said, grinning.

 

“Does the bad attitudes include me?” Akande chuckled.

 

“No, I think you’re one of the better models I’ve hired,” Gabriel smiled.

 

“Get a room,” Lucio smiled. He handed Gabriel his drink. “Oh, and speaking of which, are you two aware that the tabloids think you’re engaged?”

 

Akande laughed, “Yes, we thought it would be funny to give them something to gossip about. It would bring more attention to Gabriel’s design company and create some good press for the upcoming show. Scandals sell, you know.”

 

“Okay, I get it. It’s just for the paparazzi,” Lucio said, with a pointed look at Gabriel. “Are there rings involved?”

 

Gabriel and Akande held up their left hands in sync. The matching rings glittered in the sunlight streaming through the windows. Lucio grinned.

 

“So when’s the wedding?” Lucio joked.

 

“We haven’t set a date yet,” Gabriel went along with the joke.

 

“But Gabriel, I thought we agreed on a summer wedding? Somewhere classy, with red and champagne accents,” Akande said, tone serious but eyes teasing.

 

“Of course, I just didn’t think you wanted to make a big deal before we had a set day,” Gabriel replied. He held a steady tone, but his eyes betrayed his surprise at just how much thought Akande had put into their fake relationship. And how much Gabriel wanted it to be real.

 

“I am just so excited, Gabriel,” Akande smiled.

 

Gabriel looked over the counter to hide his face; Lucio wasn’t even there anymore. He smiled at Akande, but didn’t continue the bit. He still couldn't figure out how serious Akande was about the whole engagement thing. Gabriel sipped his latte.

 

Lucio returned and the three of them chatted for a while about their lives. It was fun, and Gabriel was happy that he got to spend time just talking to two of his friends.

 

Later, Gabriel returned to his apartment. He decided to just relax, so he turned on Netflix and stretched out on the couch. After a few hours of binging some new original show, his phone rang. He picked it up and looked at the caller ID.

 

“Hello, Maximilien,” Gabriel answered with a frown. Of all the people in the company, Maximilien was the one who was least likely to call on a weekend.

 

“I’m afraid there’s been a problem with the finances, can you come in and help me figure things out?” Maximilien said.

 

“Oh. Of course, I’ll be there in fifteen,” Gabriel said. He swiftly pulled on a hoodie and drove over to his office.

 

Once he got there, he noticed other cars in the parking lot. Gabriel wondered if Maximilien had called everyone there for this apparent financial issue. Gabriel went inside. Maximilien was waiting for him.

 

“Hello, Gabriel, how are you?” Maximilien asked. As if from nowhere, everyone else surrounded him.

 

“Hello, everyone,” Gabriel greeted nervously, “So, uh, what’s the problem? Did I spend too much on fabric again?”

 

“What? Oh, I must have misspoke. I didn’t mean a problem with finances, rather with fiances,” Maximilien explained, raising an eyebrow.

 

“We heard about your supposed engagement to one Akande Ogundimu. Mind explaining what that’s all about?” Morales said.

 

“Yeah, Gabe, tell us,” Sombra grinned.

 

“Okay, listen. It’s a publicity stunt. Getting the press to focus on Akande’s engagement, and therefore on me, will bring us more attention. It was Akande’s idea,” Gabriel admitted.

 

“Oh, pobrecito,” Sombra said, walking up to Gabriel.

 

“What’s going on?” Gabriel asked.

 

“We can tell, Gabriel,” Ryan said.

 

“Tell what?” Gabriel frowned.

 

“You like him,” Morales said.

 

“Sombra! Did you tell them?” Gabriel accused.

 

“No, jefe, we just all have eyes,” Sombra said.

 

Morales nodded, “You should see how you act around him.”

 

“Okay, fine, I like the guy. But it’s never going to happen. So just leave him out of it, okay? I don’t want him getting weirded out because I couldn’t contain my dumb feelings,” Gabriel said.

 

“Of course, jefe,” Sombra said, “But just for the record, I think he likes you too.”

 

“You’re just trying to make me feel better,” Gabriel said. He didn’t know why he was so upset about his feelings for Akande. He didn’t feel like getting into it at that moment.

 

“Alright, well, is there anything else I need to be here for?” Gabriel said.

 

“No, I’m afraid this was all we had to talk about,” Maximilien said, “Good luck, Gabriel.”

 

Privately, Gabriel didn’t think he needed luck. He just needed to get over himself. Gabriel waved to everyone before heading out the door. He drove back to his apartment.

 

Why was everyone so invested in his love life? It wasn’t like it had ever gone well in the past. And those who knew him before he had broken up with that backstabbing jackass knew that he wasn’t big on sharing his relationship details, even if they were friends. There were only a few people who did know him then, and they all had their own lives, so they weren’t trying to hassle him about his.

 

Maybe they were just trying to be helpful. If they didn’t know him then, they wouldn’t know he didn’t talk about it a lot. And maybe breaking up with Jack meant breaking up with the kind of person he was with Jack. Maybe he should try to loosen up. It wasn’t like they were trying to make him uncomfortable.

 

Gabriel spent the rest of the weekend doing nothing and wondering how much of his personality he should get rid of. In the end he felt sufficiently refreshed, having done absolutely nothing in terms of work of self-improvement.

 

At the back of Gabriel’s mind was the nagging thought of Akande’s scheme with the press. How would it end? Would they end up actually falling in love (like Gabriel hoped)? Or would it crash and burn and cause a whole new problem for both the paparazzi and them as friends (like Gabriel expected)? Gabriel wished he could at least try to figure out how Akande felt about the whole situation. While it was his idea, Gabriel didn’t know how far the man was willing to go for their little stunt.

 

Gabriel returned to his office on Monday morning. Everyone was looking him expectantly, like he was supposed to have confessed ti Akande and they really were getting married. In the summer, in a small venue, somewhere classy…

 

No. Gabriel had to stop dreaming. No matter what Sombra kept saying, Gabriel had no chance with Akande. He would do best to keep things professional. Even if it meant cutting Akande out a little bit.

 

“Akande’s on his way up,” Sombra said through the phone. Shit.

 

Soon the door opened and Akande walked in to the office. Gabriel tried to stay cool. He looked up at Akande and that thought was out the window. Today, Akande was in a purple button-up shirt and navy blue modern fit dress pants.

 

“Akande, good morning,” Gabriel greeted. He tried to keep his tone even.

 

“Good morning to you, Gabriel. How are you doing?” Akande returned.

 

“I’m good, you?” Gabriel said.

 

“I am good as well. But I think that’s enough pleasantries, I think we should get working. I know there is only less than three weeks until the show,” Akande said.

 

“Of course,” Gabriel said, perhaps more curtly than he meant to. “I have to get your measurements so I can start working on your outfit.”

 

Gabriel pulled a measuring tape and a clipboard from his desk.

 

“Where would you like me to stand?” Akande asked helpfully.

 

“Just over here. I have a stand.” Gabriel gestured to the circular platform in the corner of the room with no windows. “I have to warn you, this will get awkward.”

 

“I am no stranger to being measured for clothing, Gabriel,” Akande chuckled.

 

“I know, I’m just making sure you’re aware and comfortable,” Gabriel said. 

 

“I am fine, thank you,” Akande said.

 

“Well then, this shouldn’t take too long,” Gabriel said with a smile. Gabriel took up the measuring tape. He walked over to where Akande was standing, maybe closer than he needed to be. Akande smelled like blackberry and strength. 

 

Gabriel snapped back to his job and started measuring along Akande’s shoulders, around his neck, around and along his arms and chest, around his waist and hips, down his legs on the outer and inseam, the width of his legs at the hips, knees, and ankles, and the circumference of his stomach. The entire process only took about a half an hour. Once they were done, Gabriel stepped back to check his clipboard to make sure he wrote things down in the right places.

 

“Alright, I think we’re done here,” Gabriel said. He offered a hand, which Akande used to step off the platform.

 

“Excellent. Am I needed for anything else?” Akande asked.

 

“No, you have it easy. I gotta measure all my other models, get them fitted for their looks,” Gabriel said.

 

“Are you sure you don’t need me around?” Akande asked. Gabriel knew it was an offer to hang out, even if it wasn’t necessary. Gabriel pondered the opportunity for a moment.

 

“Yeah, you can do whatever you want until try-ons tomorrow,” Gabriel decided.

 

“Of course. Have a nice day, Gabriel,” Akande said. Gabriel wasn’t sure if Akande’s tone was actually sharper than usual, or if Gabriel was just imagining it to mess himself up. He regretted not letting akande stay, but he knew that the more time they spent together, the weirder things would be.

 

Gabriel’s office landline rang. Gabriel went over and picked it up.

 

“Hey jefe, just letting you know that Fawkes and Rutledge are on their way for their measurements,” Sombra said through the line. 

 

“Thanks, Som,” Gabriel said. He sighed; he wasn’t going to survive this season.

 

~-~

 

A few hours later, Gabriel was reviewing the measurements for Jamison Fawkes, Mako Rutledge, and Sombra. Genji wouldn’t be in until the following week, but Gabriel had old records on file somewhere with the necessary information. The only person left was Lucio.

 

Gabriel figured he needed to eat anyway, so he went to his car and drove to Lucio’s cafe. There was a bit of a lunch crowd. Also, Ryan was there again. Hopefully he had already done his job.

 

“Hey Gabriel, what can I get for you today?” Lucio greeted from behind the counter. Gabriel walked up to him.

 

“Hey Lucio,” Gabriel replied, “Whatever the special is. More importantly, can you come in after you close to get your measurements for the show?”

 

“Oh. Yeah, I totally forgot, sorry. I’ll close early today and swing by. Is eight too late?” Lucio said.

 

“Eight works. I don’t know if anyone else will be there, but I promise I’ll be in my office. Just take the elevator up to the top floor,” Gabriel said.

 

“Sounds good!” Lucio said. He skated away to go make food.

 

“So, I heard you got engaged,” a voice said behind Gabriel. Gabriel spun around.

 

“Hey, Hana, long time no see,” Gabriel said, “Heard you got a job with Overwatch.”

 

“Just for the season, but yeah. I needed the extra cash though, so I’m picking up some shifts here,” Hana replied. Gabriel nodded. “Thanks for not being mad.”

 

“Why would I be mad? I mean, yeah, I don’t like Jack, but that’s not your fault,” Gabriel said.

 

“I guess. And in my absence, you decided Lucio would fill my spot?” Hana asked.

 

“Well, he’s better than any of the other options I had,” Gabriel explained. Hana nodded.

 

“Anyway, I also heard you got engaged. To Akande Ogundimu,” Hana accused. Then, in a more whiny tone, “why didn’t you tell me?”

 

“Okay,” Gabriel said, lowering his voice, “It’s fake. Akande said we should do it for the press and I went along with it--”

 

“Because you like him and you hope it will lead to actually being engaged,” Hana finished. She didn’t seem concerned with the accuracy of it. Gabriel frowned at her. “What? Ryan told me.”

 

Gabriel turned and saw Ryan sitting at the counter. He walked over to him. “Ryan, why are you telling people my secrets? You’re worse than Sombra when it comes to personal information.”

 

“Come on, jefe, Hana’s my friend, and you know she won’t tell anyone, and you know she was going to find out from Lucio anyway,” Ryan said.

 

“I guess you’re right. But please, I’m asking you guys to stop spreading this. I don’t want Akande to find out,” Gabriel said.

 

“Sorry, jefe,” Ryan said. 

 

Gabriel nodded and looked back at Hana. She was talking to one of the patrons, so Gabriel figured he would leave her alone. Lucio came out from the kitchen with a plate full of food. He set it down in front of Gabriel.

 

“Thank you,” Gabriel said, “Oh, and has Ryan told you about--”

 

“The thing I already knew? Yes. We made fun of you over dinner yesterday,” Lucio said.

 

“Right. That’s good to hear,” Gabriel grumbled.

 

“See you later!” Lucio said.

 

Gabriel ate his food quickly, wanting to get back to the office so he could start cutting and pinning fabric. He had a lot of work to do. 

 

~-~

 

Gabriel waited until eight for Lucio to come by for measuring. He had cut and pinned everything. He had checked up on everyone else’s work, and everyone else had left already. Maximilien had everything within budget, Morales’s marketing plans were flawless, and Ryan’s samples were perfect.

 

There was nothing left for him to do until all of the models were measured. He liked to do all his sewing at once, on a day the machines actually decided to work. Around seven in the evening, Gabriel’s cell phone rang. He picked it up without looking at who it was. He just wanted a reason to be doing something.

 

“Hello?” Gabriel said.

 

“Hello, Gabriel,” Akande said.

 

“Akande, what’s up?” Gabriel asked.

 

“I was just wondering if you wanted to come to dinner with me tonight, there’s a new restaurant that I wanted to try that I think you would enjoy,” Akande offered.

 

“Oh,” Gabriel said. 

 

What was he supposed to do? He didn’t want to say no, but he didn’t think going to dinner with Akande was the best idea. But if he said no, Akande might think Gabriel was mad at him. Not to mention that Gabriel had to stay to wait for Lucio.

 

“I’m sorry, I have to wait for Lucio’s shift to be over so I can measure him. If there’s a chance we could reschedule--” Gabriel rambled.

 

“Of course,” Akande interrupted, “We can talk tomorrow.”

 

“Right. Well, thank you for calling, I am interested, I’m just busy,” Gabriel said. He was just making it worse with every word he said.

 

“Goodnight, Gabriel,” Akande said, somewhat coldly.

 

“Goodnight, Akande,” Gabriel said. Akande hung up and Gabriel threw his phone down. He knew he couldn’t win at everything, but right then he wasn’t winning anything.

 

Gabriel waited the next forty-five minutes re-checking Morales’s advertisements. They were as good as they were the last six times. Finally, the landline rang.

 

“Lucio’s on his way. And Ryan and I are going to head out,” Sombra said. Gabriel didn’t even know Ryan was there.

 

“Hey Gabe,” Lucio said, walking into Gabriel’s office.

 

“Ready to be awkwardly measured for the next half hour?” Gabriel asked. Lucio gave him a thumbs up and walked over to the platform.

 

The time passed and Gabriel finished up writing down dimensions. “Alright kid, you’re free to go.”

 

“Awesome. I’m excited,” Lucio said. He bounded out of the room, and presumably out of the building. 

 

Gabriel didn’t blame him. It was getting late. Gabriel packed up his stuff and got ready to leave. He went home and to sleep, dreaming about definitely not Akande.


	5. Chapter 5

The next few days passed in a flurry of sewing, swearing at sewing machines, and hoping for the best. Akande did not call again to ask about going to dinner with Gabriel again. Gabriel knew Akande knew something was up. He just didn’t know how to bring it up without spilling everything, if Akande even wanted to talk to him outside of work anymore.

 

Gabriel finished up everyone except Genji’s outfits by Friday. That day, he had called them all in at the same time for a photography session so they could release the names of the models they were working with. With the help of Morales and Ryan, Gabriel finished arranging the platforms and draping the cloth over them. The models would pose in various ways in the small set in the corner of the second floor. 

 

Akande showed up first. Even if he was upset with Gabriel, he was very punctual. Lucio came in soon after. Jamison and Mako were next. Sombra, who was already there, finally ran in with a full face of makeup. Gabriel started posing them on the platforms he had set up. Morales and Ryan started snapping pictures, both for the advertisements and for the company’s social media.

 

They did individual shots of the models posing in suits, then group photos. Gabriel couldn’t help but notice that Akande was a natural, stepping perfectly into poses before Gabriel even finished describing them. Not to mention, he looked amazing in the plum suit… No. Gabriel had to focus, and not make things weird.

 

About halfway through the shoot, when Gabriel was trying to get the right shot of Jamison and Mako, Sombra tapped him on the shoulder.

 

“Hey, just got word of a gala slash ball slash dinner tomorrow, six o’clock, at the Alexandria Palm Courts ballroom. All the almost famous designers are going to be there. The best part? You get to bring one model as a guest,” Sombra informed.

 

“Let me guess, you want me to take you so you can make more connections and probably talk to Satya,” Gabriel said, only half listening.

 

“No, cabron, I meant you should take Akande. It’ll be perfect! A safe backdrop to you telling him how you feel. Besides, you love ballroom dancing,” Sombra whispered. Gabriel finally looked away from the camera to frown at Sombra.

 

“Are you out of your mind? I am going to tell him-- if I ever tell him-- after this season is over. That way he won’t be forced to work with me when he inevitably rejects me,” Gabriel replied quietly.

 

“Tell whom?” Akande said behind them. Gabriel turned, trying to hide his mortification, to face Akande.

 

“Oh, it’s nothing. I was just--uh, I wasn’t talking about anyone. It’s an inside joke, right Sombra?” Gabriel said. 

 

“Yeah, good one, jefe,” Sombra said. Akande raised an eyebrow. Gabriel felt his phone buzz. He casually slid it out of his pocket. It was a text from Sombra, reading “You owe me one.”

 

Gabriel looked back up at Akande. “So, um, Akande, can I talk to you when we’re done? I understand if you can’t, you’re probably very busy--”

 

“My schedule is clear,” Akande assured. Gabriel nodded. “We will talk later?”

 

“Yes. Yeah, thank you,” Gabriel said. 

 

“So you’re still going to take him?” Sombra asked quietly. 

 

“Yes, you think I have enough self control to resist? We’re talking about my three favorite things: fashion, ballroom dancing, and a hot guy,” Gabriel hissed.

 

“Aww, am I not on your list of favorite things? I’m hurt, Gabe, truly hurt. And I’m going to tell Jesse he wasn’t there either,” Sombra mock-whined. Gabriel shook his head.

 

“You know what I meant,” Gabriel said.

 

Gabriel went back to taking pictures. About an hour later, the shoot was done and people started to leave. Jamison and Mako left with a simple goodbye. Lucio wished Gabriel good luck; Sombra and Ryan had to stop talking about Gabriel’s life behind his back. And of course, Akande waited patiently until Sombra went back downstairs to her desk with a wink.

 

“Gabriel, there was something you wished to speak with me about?” Akande prompted, once everyone was gone.

 

“Yes. I was wondering… there is a ‘gala slash ball,’ as Sombra put it, tomorrow night at six. The invitation says I can take one of my models as a guest. So, I was wondering if you would like to go with me?” Gabriel inquired, “I can pick you up, though I don’t know if it will be as fancy as your idea of picking me up.”

 

“That sounds excellent,” Akande smiled. Gabriel smiled in return. “Of course, it is also good for keeping up appearances regarding our engagement.”

 

Gabriel’s grin slipped slightly. “Yeah. I’ll pick you up at five-thirty?”

 

“That sounds good. Thank you for the invitation, Gabriel,” Akande said.

 

“Of course,” Gabriel said.

 

Akande nodded and walked toward the elevator. Gabriel tried to distract himself with disassembling the photoshoot set, but his mind kept wandering to the following night. He had six outfits planned in his head already, and he was thinking about classy ways to pick up Akande. 

 

Gabriel was interrupted in the middle of his thoughts by someone clearing their throat. He looked behind him and saw Ryan standing awkwardly by the door.

 

“Sombra sent me to check on you. And I’m glad she did, because you’ve been unfolding and refolding that dropcloth for ten minutes. What’s going on?” Ryan said.

 

“Hasn’t Sombra already told you?” Gabriel asked bitterly.

 

“Well, yeah, but I thought it would be better to hear your side of the story,” Ryan reasoned.

 

“It’s nothing. I’m just making a big deal over nothing,” Gabriel said.

 

“If you say so,” Ryan said. He walked out, leaving the door open. Gabriel sighed and followed him through it.

 

~-~

 

On Saturday, Gabriel wakes up much earlier than he should have. He laid in bed for a while, pondering whether he should just get up or try to get more rest. After what must have been forty-five minutes, Gabriel finally decided to get up. He left his room, still in his pajamas, and turned on the coffee machine.

 

Two hours later, Gabriel was simultaneously looking at his phone and the television. He had finished his easy breakfast of coffee and toast a while ago. Gabriel tried not to think about the impending not-date that Gabriel had asked Akande on. He just had to relax and try not to act weird. 

 

Akande already was most likely upset with him for being so distant. Gabriel knew he wasn’t doing what he should do. Honest communication was necessary for any relationship. Gabriel learned that the hard way. But he was scared. He admitted it, he was worried Akande didn’t feel the same way. It was safer to maintain a friendship than it was to try and change it.

 

After several agonizing hours, the time came for Gabriel to start getting ready. He started putting together the perfect outfit, setting out the matching makeup, and taking a shower. Then he lightly applied his favorite cologne, put on the outfit, and applied the makeup.

 

Gabriel had decided on an eggplant colored suit with a cream button-up shirt and a ruby red tie. He switched out his silver earrings for gold ones, as well as fastening a gold watch around his wrist. He brushed some glittery powder across his eyelids, contrasting it with the same deep purple as the suit he was wearing. Finally, once he was satisfied with his appearance, he walked out of his room.

 

Gabriel picked up his phone and checked the time. 5:13. Gabriel figured he should probably get going, it normally took twelve minutes to get to Akande’s hotel, and he didn’t want to be late. Gabriel walked out to his car. As he walked to the edge of the sidewalk, Sombra’s purple sports car zoomed up to him.

 

The window rolled down, revealing Sombra’s eager face.

 

“Hey, Gabe!” Sombra grinned.

 

“What are you doing here?” Gabriel asked.

 

“Take my car!” Sombra exclaimed, ignoring Gabriel’s question.

 

“Wait, what?” Gabriel asked, confused.

 

“Take my car tonight! I don’t need it right now, and it looks so much cooler than your car,” Sombra explained.

 

“Uh, okay,” Gabriel agreed, “But take my car home.”

 

“Sure, jefe, whatever you say,” Sombra said. She hopped out of the car and gestured for him to get in.

 

“Thanks,” Gabriel said, still confused. He handed Sombra his own car key. She took it, waved with a smirk, and walked away.

 

That hadn’t been what Gabriel was expecting. Nonetheless he started driving to Akande’s hotel. He rehearsed safe conversation topics in his head the whole drive. Finally, he made it there with a minute left until the expected time.

 

Akande was already waiting, wearing a cream tuxedo with an eggplant bowtie and a red pocket square. He didn’t seem to notice that it was Gabriel rolling up in the purple luxury sports car. Gabriel rolled down the passenger side window. Akande glanced at it and saw Gabriel, starting to walk toward the car. He gracefully sat down in the passenger seat.

 

“I realize I never mentioned what color scheme we should wear, but I guess it worked out anyway,” Gabriel noticed. 

 

“It would seem so,” Akande smiled slightly, looking Gabriel up and down.

 

Gabriel drove out of the hotel pick-up lane and into the bustling Los Angeles traffic.

 

“This is a different car than last time,” Akande commented.

 

“My daughter wanted me to ‘look cool’ for this event,” Gabriel shrugged. 

 

“I see. And will I ever get to meet this daughter of yours?” Akande asked.

 

“You already have,” Gabriel said, confused. “Well, legally, she’s not my daughter but she basically is.”

 

“Sombra?” Akande guessed.

 

“Yeah. Wait, what did you think she was?” Gabriel asked.

 

“A good friend? I was not going to assume,” Akande said. His tone insinuated he had very much made an assumption, and it turned out to be very wrong.

 

“Well, she’s my daughter, and my son would be helping us with set design but he’s not available this week,” Gabriel said. 

 

“Your son, is that… Jesse? The one you mentioned to Maximilien?” Akande guessed again. Gabriel nodded.

 

“Yeah, I, uh, picked him up when he was seventeen, and then a couple years later, Sombra wandered into our lives,” Gabriel reminisced. Then, sneaking a quick look at Akande, asked, “Do you have any kids?”

 

“No, raising children hasn’t really been on my agenda,” Akande said.

 

“I get it. I’m lucky I got them so old, I hear they’re a pain when they’re young,” Gabriel said. Akande hummed in agreement.

 

The rest of the twenty-minute ride was silent, but it wasn’t uncomfortable. They pulled up to the front of the building. Sombra was right; his car would have looked out of place among the mixture of classic and modern luxury cars. Gabriel parked the car next to a sky blue Lamborghini. He got out and walked quickly around to open Akande’s door and offer him a hand. Akande graciously allowed Gabriel to lead him to the front door. 

 

Gabriel was deeply aware of the fact that their hands were still connected. He attempted to pull away slightly, to test if Akande wanted to let go, but Akande’s hand remained firm around his. Gabriel wasn’t about to complain.

 

Then he noticed the people with cameras lined up along the red carpet leading into the building. So it was just for the press. That was okay, Gabriel could live with that. It definitely didn’t feel like he was being cheated, like Akande was teasing him about feelings that would probably never be returned.

 

They joined the line of people walking into the front hall of the building, before the ballroom proper. Cameras clicked and flashed along the way.

 

“It is good the door is already propped open,” Akande pointed out, “Or else we might have a fight over who would open it for the other.”

 

Gabriel snickered, “I think you would win,” Gabriel said honestly, “You’ve got several inches on me, and I feel like you can be pretty fast if you want to be.”

 

Akande smiled and nodded, raising an eyebrow like the cocky man he was. Gabriel pretended to ignore him and dragged Akande by the hand into the building. Once they were inside, Akande dropped Gabriel’s hand.

 

There was a cocktail lounge, where guests were already sitting and sipping expensive drinks while they waited for everyone to arrive. Gabriel thought that alcohol could wait. They walked over to sit casually on an unoccupied sofa.

 

Soon after the doors closed, Akande nudged Gabriel gently. Gabriel blinked, realizing he had been staring at Akande. Akande nodded toward the doors to the ballroom that had just been opened. They both stood and followed the people starting to enter the ballroom.

 

Now, in the spectacular lighting of the chandeliers, Gabriel looked around at all of the people in elegant formal wear. There was all kinds of formal wear, from tailored suits and tuxedos in every shade to full-skirted ball gowns in the same variety. Gabriel felt at home among the other designers and the models wearing their designs.

 

Circular tables lined the walls, decorated with candelabras and place cards with names on them. Gabriel followed the example of everyone else, taking a seat in the plush chair with his name in front of it. Akande followed suit, sitting in the chair to his left. Gabriel was not surprised to see Moira and Angela across from them. Moira was in a periwinkle off-the-shoulder full length A-line dress, and Angela was struggling to properly arrange her soft pink ball gown. There were also two empty seats across between Akande and Moira. Gabriel wondered who was there, but he couldn’t see the name cards without moving.

 

“Hello, Gabriel, Mr. Ogundimu,” Moira greeted.

 

“It’s nice to see you, Moira,” Gabriel replied. It wasn’t really, but if he wanted to keep his business connections he had to act cordial.

 

“Do you know who will be joining us tonight?” Moira asked.

 

“I’m afraid I don’t,” Gabriel said. There was an awkward pause in the conversation.

 

“So, I heard you two were engaged? Congratulations,” Angela broke the silence.

 

“Oh, yes, thank you,” Gabriel said awkwardly.

 

“When and how did you two meet?” Angela asked.

 

They were saved from having to answer questions by someone speaking over the microphone.

 

“Welcome, esteemed guests, to the annual Autumn Ball,” they said. Everyone turned their attention to the speaker. 

 

Satya Vaswani was standing in an electric blue sari in front of the orchestra at one end of the hall. She held a microphone up to her face with practiced grace. Standing off to the side, at the edge of the stage, was Sombra in a fuchsia gown. So that’s why she didn’t need her car.

 

“We open the floor up for dancing. Dinner will be served at seven-thirty,” Satya informed, “We hope you have fun tonight.”

 

Satya turned off the microphone and walked off the stage. The orchestra started up and people started getting up and drifting out onto the dance floor. Gabriel glanced at Akande. Akande was already looking at him. They both stood up.

 

“May I have this dance?” Gabriel asked, extending a hand to Akande.

 

“It would be my pleasure,” Akande agreed, taking Gabriel’s hand.

 

Gabriel led the both of them out to the dance floor. The music was slightly upbeat, so Gabriel tried to keep pace with the tempo. However, Akande seemed to be at a loss for just how to move to match Gabriel’s gliding steps.

 

After the third time they were out of sync, Gabriel pulled Akande to the side. “Are you okay?”

 

“Yes, I am fine. But… dancing is not my specialty,” Akande said.

 

“How? You’re so graceful-- I mean, uh, you’re good at everything else,” Gabriel said.

 

“Perhaps I was meant to be bad at something,” Akande shrugged.

 

“Well, here, let me show you,” Gabriel said. 

 

First, he adjusted Akande’s hands so that one was on Gabriel’s shoulder and the other was clasped by Gabriel’s hand. Gabriel put his other hand on Akande’s waist, trying not to think too hard about it. Then he stepped to the side and forward, leading Akande backwards, then pulled them both sideways to complete the box step waltz. Of course, Akande picked up the rhythm quickly. Soon they were back out on the dance floor, swaying slightly to the music.

 

They danced in comfortable silence for a few songs. They were now perfectly aligned, following steps in a display of advanced understanding of one another. They mostly looked at their conjoined hands, but occasionally they would meet each other’s eyes and smile. Gabriel was enamored. 

 

He should have known that Akande was going to break the silence soon. On what must have been their eighth or ninth dance, Gabriel noticed Akande staring at him.

 

“Is there something on my face, or am I just so good looking?” Gabriel joked.

 

“Gabriel, there is… something I have been meaning to talk to you about,” Akande said seriously. Gabriel’s face changed. So it was going to happen here. Akande was going to reject him before Gabriel even got the chance to confess.

 

“Yes?” Gabriel said, trying to force air into his lungs.

 

“Recently, it has felt like you have been avoiding me,” Akande admitted. Gabriel looked into Akande’s eyes, seeing only the smallest bit of vulnerability. “Did I do something to upset you?”

 

Well, that wasn’t what Gabriel was expecting , but it was a question he couldn’t answer. Gabriel took a deep breath.

 

Gabriel started, “No, I’m sorry I led you to think that. I promise I have just been so busy, and I do like spending time with you, I--”

 

“I understand, Gabriel,” Akande said, though he didn’t quite sound like it.

 

“If you still want, I can call you when I’m free and we can go to the restaurant you mentioned,” Gabriel suggested. The smile was back on Akande’s face.

 

“Yes, that would be good,” Akande said.

 

They spent the rest of their dance in a soft silence filled with untold promises. Yet they still had to return to their table for dinner.

 

When they did so, they were met not only by Moira and Angela, but Satya and Sombra. Gabriel checked his watch: 6:58. The caterers were already starting to bring out food.

 

Sombra was the first person to speak to the table, “Hello, how is everyone doing?”

 

There was a general chorus of pleasantries. With the invisible barrier broken, everyone started chattering about anything from the weather to the possible trends for the next season. The rest of the night passed smoothly. No one asked any personal questions about Gabriel and Akande, for which Gabriel was grateful. Before they knew it, it was almost midnight. Time to go home.

 

After one final dance, Gabriel and Akande left the ballroom. They walked out of the building, towards Gabriel’s car. They drove mostly in tired silence until they reached Akande’s hotel.

 

“Tonight was excellent. Thank you, Gabriel,” Akande said.

 

“I’m glad you came, it wouldn’t have been as fun without you,” Gabriel replied. Akande smiled, and Gabriel grinned back.

 

“I will see you Monday, Gabriel,” Akande said.

 

Gabriel waved as Akande walked into the hotel. He sighed; he was in way too deep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, sorry this chapter took so long. thanks for reading!

Gabriel walked into the office on Monday morning in a strangely anxious mood. It had hit him in the middle of the night that there were only two weeks left until the fashion show. Everything was on schedule, but Gabriel felt like he needed more time.

 

Sombra immediately noticed his attitude. “What’s up, Gabe?”

 

“Nothing,” Gabriel said.

 

“Then why are you holding your coffee so tight?” Sombra asked, “And why have you checked the clock three times since I started talking?”

 

“I don’t know. I feel like we don’t have enough time left. And yeah, everything’s on schedule, some things are even ahead, but it feels like we won’t make it in time,” Gabriel said.

 

“Are you sure it’s the show you need more time with?” Sombra asked.

 

“What are you talking about?” Gabriel frowned.

 

“Well, maybe you’re worried about something happening after the show, like people no longer working with you or you confessing your unending love for them,” Sombra shrugged, like it didn’t matter to her.

 

“What--oh my god, not everything is about him, okay? Believe it or not, I do actually care what happens with the fashion show. It’s not like it’s my job or anything,” Gabriel balked. 

 

“I know, but like you said, everything is going like it should be,” Sombra said.

 

“Whatever. Thanks for the concern, but I’ll be fine,” Gabriel said. He walked into the elevator and waited as it took him up to his office.

 

Gabriel sat down at his desk and started a checklist of all the things he had to do that day. Fill out copyright paperwork, send Ryan’s samples to the manufacturer for review, approve Morales’s advertisement campaigns, measure Genji, make Genji’s outfit, put together comprehensive list of people invited to the fashion show, check out the venue, find someone to build the set. It was a busy day, and yet Gabriel didn’t feel like it would be very fulfilling. Gabriel sighed and started on the copyright paperwork.

 

~-~

 

A few hours and six filled-out forms later, Gabriel’s phone rang. He picked it up and answered without looking at the caller ID.

 

“Gabriel Reyes here,” Gabriel answered.

 

“Hey.”

 

Gabriel resisted hanging up the phone immediately. Why was he calling Gabriel? They were very clearly on opposite sides now.

 

“What do you want?” Gabriel asked. He couldn’t even mask the bitterness in his tone.

 

“I just wondered if you had a set date for your fashion show,” Jack asked.

 

“Of course I do. Don’t you?” Gabriel asked.

 

“Uh, yeah, I just wanted to make sure the dates didn’t clash--”

 

“Why are you calling? You aren’t even a part of the design process,” Gabriel interrupted. 

 

“Uh, I’m in charge of other stuff,” Jack said.

 

“I don’t trust you and you know that. If I tell you what day my show is, you’ll schedule your show on the same day just to spite me,” Gabriel said knowingly.

 

“Listen up, asshole, this isn’t about us. This is about the designers and showing off their work,” Jack said.

 

“Huh, you must have listened to me even less than I thought. I am the designer here, so it is about me. And I have nothing against your designers, but I do have something against you,” Gabriel refuted, “As long as you work for them, they are going to be affected by how much better I am than you.”

 

Gabriel knew he was being petty. He could have been less rude, sure, but there was a voice in the back of his mind telling him that Jack deserved it. He had destroyed Gabriel, and now Gabriel was rebuilt and stronger than before. There was no way that Gabriel was letting Jack win. Not to mention Akande’s comment that the rivalry would make their designs that much better.

 

“You know, I thought we could at least be civil, but I guess I was wrong. Ours is next Thursday,” Jack said. He hung up the phone.

 

Gabriel set his phone down. He had won. Jack had told him his date without Gabriel having to give up his own. Sure, he’d had to play dirty, but he didn’t have to play by Jack’s rules anymore.

 

Gabriel moved on to his next task, feeling a lot more accomplished than he had before.

 

~-~

 

Around one in the afternoon, Gabriel finished writing the email to Morales about the advertisements. He checked the time and realized he was hungry. He left his office and went to the cafe. 

 

“Hey, Gabriel! How’s it going?” Lucio asked. 

 

“It’s going. How are you?” Gabriel replied, walking up to sit at the counter.

 

“I’m good,” Lucio said, “How’s Akande?”

 

“You know we’re--” Gabriel started. Lucio raised an eyebrow at him. “Okay, we went to a gala or ball or whatever together. Nothing happened.”

 

“You gotta make a move soon, you’ve only got, what, two weeks left?” Lucio pushed.

 

“I’m not going to make things awkward, I’m waiting until after the show,” Gabriel said.

 

“Dude, you don’t have to wait that long. Remember last Saturday when you came in and he was here? He mentioned you a lot. And you  _ both _ were still wearing the engagement rings, even though you didn’t need to be. I promise you he likes you,” Lucio said. He handed Gabriel a tray with Gabriel’s regular order on it.

 

“Well. Either way, it’s technically frowned upon to date your employee--” Gabriel tried to say.

 

“Stop making excuses, man. I mean, he’s probably gonna stick around, but you don’t wanna waste time you could be spending with him, right?” Lucio reasoned. 

 

“You’re right. We were gonna go to this restaurant, I’ll tell him then. Actually, I think I’m free tonight,” Gabriel said. He was going to do it. The worst Akande could say was no. 

 

Lucio gave Gabriel a thumbs up and walked over to take someone’s order. Gabriel fished his phone out of his pocket. He took a deep breath and pushed the call button next to Akande’s contact name.

 

“Akande Ogundimu here,” Akande answered.

 

“Hey, Akande, it’s Gabriel, I was just wondering, do you wanna go to that restaurant you mentioned? I’m free tonight,” Gabriel suggested.

 

“Yes, that sounds good. Shall I pick you up?” Akande agreed.

 

“Sure. Does six-thirty work?” Gabriel asked.

 

“Of course. See you then, Gabriel,” Akande said.

 

“See you,” Gabriel said. The line clicked, signalling that the call had ended.

 

“How’d it go?” Lucio said, once again leaning on the counter across from Gabriel.

 

“Well, we’re going out tonight, so I’ll tell him then,” Gabriel said.

 

“Tell me what happens!” Lucio said, before moving on to talk to the person who had just walked in.

 

Gabriel finished up his food and paid, making his way back to the office.

 

~-~

 

Gabriel completed all his work except the venue check and the hiring of a new set builder by the end of the day. He wanted to have enough time to get ready to go out with Akande, so he left the office at five in the evening. That would give him about an hour to get ready.

 

Once Gabriel was home, he picked out a deep magenta button up shirt and charcoal slacks. He dusted on some makeup and sprayed a bit of his favorite cologne. Once he was ready, Gabriel sat down and waited for Akande to pick him up. 

 

Gabriel was anxious. He was going to have to tell Akande how he felt, and that would most likely not end well. Akande probably had people confessing their love for him every day, he might not even take Gabriel seriously.

 

Well, Gabriel had to give himself some credit. He had actually gotten to know Akande, so he wasn’t just some stranger on Akande’s instagram. And Gabriel was smart, and he worked hard, and he looked pretty damn good, especially for his age. So if Akande didn’t like him, that was his loss.

 

Gabriel’s thoughts and self confidence reminders were interrupted by a knock on his door. He immediately jumped up and answered it, glad to see Akande standing behind it. A fresh wave of doubt flooded through Gabriel, but he pushed it away.

 

“Hello, Gabriel,” Akande said, “Are you ready?” 

 

“Yeah, uh, lemme just grab my jacket,” Gabriel said. He picked out a jacket and followed Akande out to his car.

 

In the car, they were mostly silent, the radio playing softly. It was a comfortable silence, one that Gabriel used to prepare himself for the confession he was about to make. 

 

They made it to the restaurant. The hostess led them to their reserved table. They both sat down, Gabriel wondering if it would be the last time. After they were given their menus, the hostess left and they had only each other to talk to.

 

“So how have you been, Gabriel?” Akande asked.

 

“I’ve been well, how about you?” Gabriel replied. He sounded so fake.

 

“I’m well. How are things going with the show?” Akande said.

 

“We’re all on schedule. I just got Lucio’s measurements, and the ad campaigns are all approved. Our manufacturers haven’t gotten back to me, though,” Gabriel said. He was glad Akande picked such a safe topic to talk about. “How is LA treating you?”

 

The conversation flowed easily from there, pausing only when the waiter came by to take their orders. Gabriel let himself get swept up in the easy banter. He might as well enjoy what he can while it lasts. Even after their food came, they were talking.

 

It was about halfway through their meal that Gabriel decided to confess. He took a subtle deep breath. When there was a slight lull in the conversation, he spoke up.

 

Gabriel started, “So. Akande, there’s something I… need to tell you. I, uh--”

 

Gabriel’s phone rang. He cursed his luck and checked the caller ID. Sombra.

 

“I’m sorry, I have to take this,” Gabriel apologized. He ducked out of the restaurant and picked up the phone.

 

“Hey Gabe, Amelie’s here with some big news. Shimada has to cancel his show, family emergency or something. Which means Genji’s out too. Amelie can take his place,” Sombra informed rapidly. Gabriel processed the news.

 

“Okay, I’m at dinner with Akande right now but I can leave if I have to,” Gabriel said.

 

“Normally, I would say stay, but Amelie is here now and you know how busy her schedule is,” Sombra said.

 

“Okay, tell her I’ll be there soon,” Gabriel said.

 

“See ya,” Sombra said.

 

Gabriel went back inside. Akande was sitting at the table alone, but he didn’t look upset. If anything, he looked slightly amused.

 

“I’m really sorry, I have to go. There’s a bunch of work I have to do, Amelie Lacroix just came in because apparently the Shimadas have a family emergency so Genji can’t do the show,” Gabriel rambled.

 

Akande nodded. Now he seemed disappointed. Gabriel didn’t blame him; he was disappointed he wouldn’t be able to tell Akande about his feelings.

 

“I’m sorry. I’ll pay, if you want,” Gabriel tried.

 

“No, I suggested the restaurant, I’ll pay,” Akande insisted. 

 

“If you’re sure,” Gabriel said. Akande nodded. “Again, I’m so sorry, I promise I’ll make it up to you. The time I did spend with you--here was great.”

 

“It’s alright, Gabriel. Will I see you soon?” Akande replied.

 

“Yeah, for sure,” Gabriel said. Of course he would, Gabriel still hadn’t had a chance to confess.

 

Gabriel got his coat and walked out of the restaurant, guilt creeping in. He realized that Akande drove him there. Gabriel sighed and called an Uber.

 

~-~

 

Gabriel showed up at the office about fifteen minutes later, slightly dejected but determined to make sure the fashion show went right. He stepped through the doors and saw Sombra at her desk and Amelie in a winged armchair by the window.

 

“Hey, sorry I took so long,” Gabriel said.

 

“Sorry to drag you away from your date,” Sombra replied. Gabriel knew it was pointless to argue.

 

“So, Amelie, Shimada is out this season?” Gabriel asked.

 

“Yes. I can take Genji’s place,” Amelie said.

 

“Great. If you would come upstairs, we can get your measurements and we can get your measurements,” Gabriel said.

 

Amelie nodded. The two took the elevator up to Gabriel’s office. Once they were there, Gabriel quickly set to work measuring Amelie and making notes for her outfit. He would be able to change some of Genji’s garments but he would have to remake a lot of it.

 

“Thank you for coming in,” Gabriel said.

 

“It was no problem,” Amelie replied, “But I do apologize for bringing you away from your date. May I ask who it was with?”

 

“Oh, uh… I mean it wasn’t really a date, but I was having dinner with Akande Ogundimu,” Gabriel said. Amelie smirked.

 

“Of course. Sombra has told me about you making heart eyes at him,” Amelie said.

 

“Yeah, she would say that,” Gabriel said.

 

“Are you two not together?” Amelie asked.

 

“No, I mean, I was gonna say something tonight, but it’s probably for the best that I didn’t. I still have to work with him for these next couple weeks, so I don’t want to make things awkward,” Gabriel explained.

 

“Oh, I would have come in a different time if I had known tonight was so important,” Amelie said.

 

“No, it’s alright, I know you’re busy, and like I said it’s better I keep quiet for now,” Gabriel said.

 

“Thank you for accommodating me on such short notice,” Amelie said, “I told Hanzo that he could leave, but if we do not do the show then I do not get paid.”

 

“I understand. I’m happy to have you, you’re one of the best,” Gabriel said.

 

“Careful, Gabriel, if you flatter me anymore I may choose a career based in looks,” Amelie said. They both chuckled.

 

Gabriel escorted Amelie back to the lobby, where Sombra was waiting. She looked up when they entered.

 

“Hey,” Sombra said.

 

“I’m going to go get dinner, would either of you like to join me?” Amelie asked.

 

“Sure,” Sombra said.

 

“I would, but I have to finish your outfit,” Gabriel said.

 

“See you later, Gabe,” Sombra said. She and Amelie walked out the door. Gabriel sighed and went back to work on Amelie’s outfit.

 

Several hours and multiple garments later, Gabriel put them away for safekeeping and dragged himself out of his office. He checked his phone. Sombra had texted him a few times reminding him to get some rest.

 

Gabriel went home, dropping into bed. He fell asleep almost instantly, not even bothering to rethink the night’s events.

 

~-~

 

The Talon schedule was hectic for the next two days. Gabriel could barely breathe between arguing with the manufacturer, trying to get advertisements in place, and scouting out the venue. He nearly forgot about the Overwatch fashion show. That is, until Lucio reminded him Wednesday evening.

 

“Hey, Hana invited me to the show tomorrow night, so I can’t come in,” Lucio said.

 

“Oh my god, is that tomorrow?” Gabriel said, setting down a box of wires. “I was going to try and get someone who was invited to tell me what it’s like.”

 

“I mean, I can do it,” Lucio said.

 

“Really?” Gabriel asked.

 

“Yeah, Hana isn’t really committed to them, and I know you want to be better, so I can report back to you on what their deal is,” Lucio said.

 

“Thank you, I appreciate it,” Gabriel said. He breathed a sigh of relief. That was one more thing he didn’t have to worry about.

 

“No problem. I gotta go, though, I’m going to see a movie with a friend,” Lucio said.

 

“Have fun,” Gabriel said. 

 

He continued stacking boxes and cases full of wires and lights to take to the venue next week. Ryan came by with some sound equipment.

 

“Lucio asked me to bring you these before I left,” Ryan said.

 

“Thanks. They can go over there by the cart,” Gabriel said.

 

“Don’t burn yourself out, Gabe,” Ryan said. He put the stuff down and walked out of the room.

 

Gabriel was far from worried about burning himself out. Really, he was worried he hadn’t done enough. The feeling had been growing since he ended up dividing out the work as he hired more employees, and even though he had so much on his plate he felt like there was more he should be helping with. Akande helping with the designs was the nail in the coffin. But maybe Gabriel didn’t mind it as much. He was surrounded by people who were willing to help him, people he grew close to, and they were all working together to create great things. Gabriel wasn’t usually a sap, but he was glad he ended up where he was.

 

The equipment was all rounded up, so Gabriel stepped away from it and started back up to his office. He checked his emails for a while, until there was nothing left for him to do that night. He closed down his computer and headed out.

 

“Go home soon,” Gabriel reminded Sombra, as she sat behind her computer. She just gave a noncommittal hum as usual, not even looking up.

 

Gabriel checked the time as he started up his car. It was only about six, which meant he could conceivably call Akande. But he didn’t want to call on such short notice, so he just went home. By the end of the night, he was wondering if he should call Akande and just confess over the phone. 

 

The logical part of him told him that that would be not only awfully tacky but he would also come off as rude and Akande might not even take him seriously. Gabriel ultimately went to bed wondering how Akande started taking up so much of his thoughts.


End file.
